The Ashes of Hades
by Caasi
Summary: Hades burns the capital of a Kingdom located in the outskirts of known civilization. Centuries after as the Bells of Lamentations ring under the Red Moon, the last Ashen One is called upon the Earth. Her heart clamors for revenge, and Emilia is determined to destroy Hades and every other god that stands in her way. If that means letting the Fire fade, so be it.
1. The Death of The Prince

**The Ashes of Hades**

Writing a Dark Souls/Danmachi fic has been on my mind for ages. Initially, it had been the first fic I wanted to publish, but I was never satisfied. This time, the story of Emilia (an OC), as I started to get to know her, kinda interested me more than my other characters, so I wrote her first chapter. Follows the first part, which is most of the prologue. The second and final part is much smaller. I don't have a beta, would appreciate any offers. Having someone to discuss ideas is always great.

I wrote everything in one go too, so there might be a decrease in quality as you go on, but heck, I was inspired to write, mate. I just had to do it. Hopefully you enjoy it. Have a nice night.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Hades burns the capital of a Kingdom located in the outskirts of known civilization. Centuries after as the Bells of Lamentations ring under the Red Moon, the first Ashen One is called upon the Earth. Her heart clamors for revenge, and Emilia will climb the dungeon to destroy Hades, erase his cursed blue flame from the world, and every god that stands in her way.

* * *

 **Prologue (1/2): The Death of the Prince**

Step to the left, step to the right, let his sword pass by. I raise my dull blade, high above, letting him see it well displayed. He clinches his weapon, but it is too late. I let my own fall, his shoulder its fate.

The noise is dull, but satisfying, his legs crumble as he kneels with a hand over the area I hit with my strike.

"This fucking kid!" the man says, a man almost twice my age. They are so overconfident on their strength, so careless of others agility and quick thinking. Clearly, they must have let their brains rot with their age.

I open my arms, my wooden sword barely held by my thumb as my other fingers are wide open. "Who's next?! Who's yet not a coward?!" I say with a devilish smile, my mouth the only part of my face not covered by my wooden mask.

I challenged them, but after the fourth grown-ass man I've beaten, the others seem much less interested in getting their asses handed over by a kid. If they only knew I was a girl too. My smile grew at the prospect… but I couldn't flaunt that. No one could know I was of the opposite sex. And certainly, no one could know my identity.

That was but the simplest part of the deal. I looked at the end of the small arena, at the chairs, and I spotted a figure wearing a dark blue cape, the hood risen to help his anonymity. My guard, Sir Romsky, was there, watching my every move and of every other individual here down with me. He was silently keeping me safe, to make sure I remained within our agreed bounds, as well as keeping his eyes open in case one (or many) of my opponents tried to hurt me in case they got too humiliated.

Because that was actually a valid worry.

"All right. I will do it, kid." A masked man spoke, and he was quite close to my guard. In fact, he was on the same row, only away from him by a couple of seats. He seemed to be wearing only stained rags from his shoulders to his feet. Heck, one of his boots had a whole on the front, and I could see his toes. However, who was I to judge?

The arena was a place where anyone could come in and gain a few coins. Be you rich or poor, it was a place for sport, and there was no one who called himself a man which didn't like to see two souls beat the crap out of each other. Well, in my case, a woman liked that too. Father told me I would eventually grow up to become more lady-like, but as I reached my 17th birthday, I was starting to realize that wasn't happening anytime soon. Maybe never.

My newest opponent jumped from the first rows into the sand of the arena, rolling as he dispelled the energy of his fall. That was certainly interesting, maybe he had more experience than his clothes let on. In the next second, however, any belief that he actually knew what he was doing was dispelled.

"Wait, you're not picking any weapon?" I asked him, a hand on my wooden sword clenching. How dared him underestimate me?

The man came to stand only a few meters away from me. He shrugged at my question. "Don't worry about me, little boy."

This man. My second opponent of the day had been a knight, and had made his face meet the ground at the end of our bout. This homeless, did he think of himself better than a knight of our kingdom? This impudent little shit.

"Very well. So be it." I answered him, my voice leveled almost all the way through a small amount of spite. I say 'almost', because at the end my voice diminished its strength, for I saw Sir Romsky stand. Was something wrong? Usually he stayed quiet through the whole ordeal. Before I could read his expression, however, the bell rang and my next fight began immediately.

He had a foot forward and a foot slightly behind his center of gravity… he was positioning himself aggressively? While weaponless?

I held my sword in front of my right shoulder, while the tip of my blade being in front of my left shoulder. Thus, it was positioned diagonally in front of me, but that was but a defensive position. What was I waiting for? This man was completely open no matter the angle, he had nothing to defend himself with!

I twisted my sword, taking a step backwards and two forward to gain momentum, my sword cutting down from my right side to my left. The masked man gracefully stepped under, and I saw him making a move forward.

Like I let him on so easily. My strike my have failed, but I had two hands, and I could play dirty too. I retreated the hand holding my sword slightly back to mu right, enough to give space my left hand to pass by and hit the man square in the face.

But it missed. I felt the man's hand simply toss my fist away as he gently pushed the side of my wrist, and all my momentum was deviated just enough to fail completely. In the next instant, I lost sight as our foreheads met (well, our masks were in the way, but it hurt nonetheless, okay!?), and I felt myself falling on my back.

I refused to fall after no less than 5 seconds. I still had a foot well placed, and I used it to push myself further back, enough that it allowed myself to roll away from my opponent. For the first time in the day, my clothes had been completely stained by the dirt, dust, and sand that covered the arena.

The people around us went silent, and I could hear my own breathing distinctly. I realized my opponent had barely broken a sweat, though he was already back to his standard footing. I raised myself fully, my sword again on its previous position before I switched. I raised my sword high and I glared at the man. None of us could read each other's faces, but we could well spot the hole in our masks that let us see. Now, I couldn't exactly see his eyes, but I was glaring at him hard enough that I was sure he could at least feel mine.

We stood in front of the other for a few seconds. He maybe be positioned aggressively, but he was waiting for myself to give the first strike. I see… he worked with the counter attack. His hands were held in front of him as if they were two blades, each palm facing one direction. I had seen this style before. Heck, my brother himself had been interested in this sort of posture for battle, but his research had gone nowhere. By his own words, the posture failed to adapt against a few Eastern styles, particularly the elven ones. I wasn't experienced on their styles, but that wasn't a problem. There was another weakness to my opponents strategy.

I clenched the handle of my sword. Stepping twice forward, again, I brought down my sword and I saw him adjust to my attack. Shame to him, that wasn't the actual attack. As my sword dove, my fingers did most of the work, twisting my weapon and bring its tip down. Where I was truly aiming, I feel like the man realized an instant too late. Nevertheless, props for him for at least figuring it out before he ended flat squared in the ground.

The tip found a small rock that lifted itself slightly from the dusty earth, and my tip battered against it, finding a solid support for my next move. As if I was rowing in a lake, I pushed the rock as a sailor may push the water with his oar. Bringing my shoulder forward, I threw myself against the man.

You see, the other weakness of this strategy is against _too much_ energy. It did a great job at deflecting the attacks of those of similar weight and strength, and by that, I mean a dwarf could potentially use this against a knight. He couldn't, however, win against an orc.

So, I became an orc, if only for an instant and threw all my weight against him, the element of surprise on my side.

Only I miscalculated.

I heard him whisper, "Passionate, driven, but aimless."

His leg in the back twisted, the very one that I expected to be his supporting one. Maybe it was, but to change it so abruptly… it was enough to take him out of the way, but he wasn't satisfied. A hand of his got a tap in the back of my head, and the lace that held my mask threatened to undo itself. This time, I did fall in the ground, and it had not been pretty.

I should say, that was the first time I faced this style of battle. It was uncommon, but I knew I was at fault too. I had been precocious, tried to think to hard, only to end up terribly miscalculating and making a fool of myself. I had to play it safe, doing what I knew I was good at. The last four bouts had made me overconfident.

It was time to get back to what I knew well.

I managed to get my left hand on my mask to stop it from falling, and although I wanted to fix the lace, I realized my opponent wouldn't give me the opportunity. He came in close, and I raised my sword quicker than he expected, striking his belly with my dull edge.

He grunted less than I expected, and I realized he had managed to twist himself enough to weaken my strike. This fucking contortionist belongs in the fucking circus.

He punched my in my gut, my stomach suddenly hot and threatening to spill my breakfast. Still though, I knew it could be worse. Had he held back?

It didn't matter. My sword was above him due to missing the previous strike, but that didn't mean it had to stay up there. I pulled down my arm, and with it, came my sword perpendicular to my limb, much like a sickle. It was on a good path against the back of his head, enough so that I almost smirked.

Almost. He spun his neck, his head coming under my sword, and with another hand of his (seriously, how many of these does he have?), he pushed my own arm against me, and used his body to press me hard against a wall—wait, wall?

He had me against the wall of the arena, completely stuck and imprisoned. He had a hold of my armed hand, using it to press my own sword against my neck, and his other hand hel my other wrist. He could well decide to unmask me if he so wished, though doing it so obviously on purpose was against explicitly written rules.

But you never knew who was behind the mask. Their motives, their story, their will… It was all hidden. He could be a criminal, a serial killer, or Hades himself. How would you know? How could you predict him? Know whether he would abide by laws?

I screamed, tried to force myself out of his control, but he had a knee up between my legs, his entire body serving as a cage.

"No one can ever say you give up easily." He started, his voice now so close, it threatened my memory. It was so familiar, so… "Just as prideful, you're tenacious. You strive, but when questioned, you loose your focus. You haven't changed, Princess Emilia."

I gasped.

Suddenly, the man twisted my wrist and ripped my mask of my face. I saw every man, in the outskirts of the arena as well as in the stands, let their mouths hang open.

My opponent let me free, and I jumped to the side, Sir Romsky running in my direction, his face expressing the greatest of worries. Oh, my knight, he was so worried. I turned to my opponent, the man who had not only defeated me today for the first time, but also for the past three weeks.

"What is thy name, sir?" I inquired, half asking, half ordering. How did he recognize me? And those comments during battle… did he actually knew me

To my distaste, he chuckled, "Oh, so highly all of the sudden, Princess." This man… he may have defeated me, but he was no matter to a company of knights, which were already surely on their way after my reveal. He would have to obey the law, that is, myself… well, my father first, but after him it was pretty much me. Well, unless my brother had returned, but no one knew when that would happen.

"Not going to answer me?" I asked again, my voice threatening, but to my irritation, the victor of our bout was merely gazing at his surroudings. What was she looking at? There's a princess right in front of him! One that he had just delivered the worst defeated she had had in weeks!

He had punched a Princess! Sir Romsky, is he here yet?!

But to my surprise, he was, right besides me, but kneeling.

"Sir Romsky?" I asked, and suddenly my voice lost power.

My opponent took of his mask.

I heard Sir Romsky's voice, though it did seem very far away, despite him being next to me.

"The Crown Prince, my Princess, your brother has returned."

His black hair, usually so well taken care of, was dirtied by our fight, but even then, it had been dirty before our bout, and his clothes were mere rags by any standard of royalty. His skin, usually as white as snow, was slightly tanned. But his mask came off, and I could now see his eyes and confirm that they truly belonged to my brother. Dark brown eyes, vivid, but tired. Attentive, but uninterested.

And although his clothes were completely undignified, and his image utterly unrecognizable, the crowd kneeled without a word.

"Rise, my fellow subjects." He spoke with a hand raised and his voice reached the entire arena, before turning himself to me. He gave me one of his classic knowingly (and annoying) smiles, apparently entertained, "It seems my little sister has acquired quite the unholy habit. Fighting violent bouts, not only as a Princess, but during the 2 hours of Observance. What would our patron, Hades think?"

I turned my eyes away, and spoke softly so as to let only my brother hear me. Damn the silent arena. "Hades is a god who approves of struggle. Surely, he wouldn't punish me so harshly."

My brother had a hand on his chin, "But to struggle during His hours?"

"Where there is no struggle, there is no strength. Hades approves of strength."

"Hum… that is for Hades to decide. I wouldn't be worried about him, however. I think father is your biggest problem."

Yeah, about that. I all thankful you're back home, brother, but why the fuck did you do this? Is this all for the dramatic entrance effect? Do you need to do something every time you come back home? Your god damn theatricality is going to ground me FOR MONTHS!

I felt my teeth clenching, and my brother's smile only grew. The bastard, he was enjoying this!

%%%&%%%

"All hail the Crown Prince of Lusitania, John of Bourgogne, the Virtuous Prince!"

Past the doors my brother came, entering the main hall, and all the vassals of our Crown gave him a loud ovation. He was popular, you know, quite so. The last few weeks, his whereabouts had been a mystery, and although that hadn't been the first time it had happened, just like all other times, my parents had grown worried and irritable.

I had the feeling it always paid off though, for every time my brother returned from a journey, his story grew… and his story might as well be a legend. A heroic individual who fished with the fisherman, peddled with peddlers, all the while fighting the enemies on our borders. By his hand graves had been made for orcs, elves, and even a dragon. It was so strange, because when I saw him every time, he was just… John, my brother. He had taken care of me, heck, even changed a few of my diapers. To think the same hands that wiped my ass had killed a dragon was but slightly disconcerting. It quickly became awesome though, I mean, how many people had their ass cleaned by a dragon strangler?

My brother had finally crossed our hall. My father was at the center, two smaller thrones on his right, while mother sat on his left. I was on one of those smaller thrones, the outermost one, with my brother's place between myself and father.

"My King, your Highness, I've returned from my latest journey. I thank you for your hospitality in allowing me into your castle so promptly and… be received by such an amazing crowd."

That was actually quite funny. You see, father had ordered every direct vassal of his to be in his castle by the end of the day. My bout with my brother had been in the morning, only 10 hours ago. It was now around 8 in the night, beginning of the evening, and I wasn't seeing a single lord missing. We must have used all our pigeons. Hopefully they were brought back.

"Prince John, tell me, what have you learned. What teaching do you bring this time to enrich the Kingdom?"

My brother had obviously been bathed, and wore fresh clothes for someone of his status, which weren't many since there could be only one heir to the throne. He wore a red cloak, which dropped until his thighs, and he wore a black suit of armor that made him seem more filled than he was. Brother was quite skinny this morning.

John looked down for a few seconds, thinking about father's question. Everyone was also admittedly curious, since John always shared his adventures, and some sort of lesson at their end on his welcoming feasts. It was always some kind of joke, something that made most of the table laugh until they were out of breath.

"That there is always a choice. No matter who you are." His voice was slightly somber, despite his smile. John was never somber, rarely serious on such occasions. "And every action, or the lack of it, is an choice in itself."

I looked around and saw most lords pensive, but some seemed also slightly worried. I think my father probably noticed it, stopping the silence after my brother's words extending much further.

"HA!" the king exclaimed as he stood up, "After 'Virtuous', we ought to attach 'Philosopher'. May your meditations enlighten your future rule, my son! The Crown Prince has returned!"

The next session of claps and whistles erased much of the previous atmosphere, and quickly all the lords and ladies were moved to the feast. Before we all sat down for the banquet, however, most lords

This feast, however, had been different from all others. My brother was usually an entertaining man, but he seemed much less interested in entertaining others, while more interested in 'helping me getting along with the nobility'.

Before you take any sort of conclusions, I didn't have a problem with our vassals, or their sons, and etc. I had friends, and I had spoken with them in the beginning, but my brother hijacked me and told me it was time I left my 'bubble'. He had rarely interjected in my private life in such away, and it had made me slightly irritated, but everything changed after what he had promised me.

"I will teach you how to fight." He whispered in the overpopulated feasting hall, and yet, I was the only one who had heard him.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why out me to father, in literally the worst way possible to follow on with that promise? And it's not exactly like I'm in great graces right now. Soon enough, the entire kingdom will know I was fighting alongside thieves, beggars, and fallen knights."

"You said yourself." He winked, "Struggle brings strength." He then turned serious, "I was out for most of the day. Father has taken care of to make sure no one important know what happened this morning at the Arena of Cerberus. Furthermore, those who were let go, well, who would believe the words of thieves that Princess Emilia kicked their ass in one of the poorest regions of the city?"

I shrugged, "Okay, my reputation isn't tarnished. Still, I don't exactly have a reputation. Shouldn't you do that instead, oh my 'virtuous' brother'?"

My brother looked away. "It's time you start holding your share of the weight Emilia. You never know when you might need to do it without option."

In the middle of the loud hall, where people danced and drank, my brother and I shared a few seconds of silence.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm doing this."

My brother gave me a weak smile. "You see over there, Duke Richard?" and he continued at my nod, "He's a pious man, and you must have heard his wife is ill. Probably Pneumonia. They've sacrificed an entire zoo by now to Hades to no avail. Go there and inquire about Lady Mary's situation."

"And what?"

"Well, think and… advise them. Remember, that you as a Princess, daughter of our father, you have the privileged of giving certain advice that others… can't."

I raised my eyebrows, "You mean…?"

He shrugged again. "Go there and find out."

%%%&%%%

"That's blasphemy." I said simply.

My brother nodded.

We were in the royal garden alone. Brother had made sure of that.

"Aren't you supposed to be 'Virtuous'? I asked him impishly.

"I never said I was pious."

They are basically synonyms, and my brother knew that. As he looked at my skeptical face, he continued.

"What is greatness, Emilia?"

Dad was right. We have to add 'Philosopher' to his titles. Nevertheless, I indulged him.

"To be great. Uhh—"

"Can everyone be great?" My brother interjected.

I pulled my hair over my ear. It wasn't that long. It ended just above my shoulder when I let it free. "I suppose not. Greatness has in itself an element of comparison."

"Exactly. So, we agree it not a common characteristic. Not only uncommon, but rare, we agree on that too?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Answer with more certainty."

"Yes. We agree." I repeated my previous answer.

"Who, then can be great?"

Who? There were many heroes in stories, though how many of those were real, and how many were fiction was disputable depending on which people you asked. But I had a safe answer right in front of me, right?

"People expect you to be called 'The Great' you know? Like the founder of our Kingdom." I told him. "Royalty, I suppose, seems to have an easier time at achieving greatness."

"Why?" He asked me. Were we going through all the interrogative pronouns? Or whatever they were called? Fuck, I have to review this.

"We are royal for a reason."

"You really believe that?" It wasn't spite, it was… incredulity, "That we are born different than peasantry?"

I didn't have an exact answer to that. Many believed that yes, we were different, but… didn't I like to fight, as my father put it this afternoon when he was grounding me, as a savage? Could I be a savage, while still being my parent's daughter? I was a woman, and yet, I wasn't very ladylike. Mother had told me that plenty of times, and an unfortunate number of men my age too.

Well, damn them. I would be whatever I liked.

"Good." My brother whispered.

"Good, what?"

We had been walking around the garden, though we usually stuck around its center to make sure we were away from prying ears. It was the center too that had most of our flowers, which colored our surroundings with more colors than most of our paintings could have.

"Remember what I told you on the welcoming ceremony. About our choices?" he continued at me nod, while caressing a Daisy flower, "The truth, Emilia, is that royalty isn't a specific flower, while peasantry is another. We are all one single flower. All it changes, is the grounds where we grow and develop."

"Brother…" this was dangerous talk. I supposed we could have this conversation. After all, the future king could think what he wanted, and I was someone I knew he could trust, just I knew I could trust him if the need arises. But I couldn't help wondering if he had this conversation with anyone else. Someone untrustworthy.

"We are all of the same flesh, and our blood differs only because we refuse to see it." I heard anger slip into his tone, "With the amount of bastards running around, it's a miracle half our vassals haven't been disputed by their own sons. We've invented this system which corrupts our senses, hinders our potential. All thanks to gods… Emilia, what is greater? To be born good, or overcome your evil to become good?"

"That's… isn't being born good better?"

"Certainly, but is it 'Greater'? Greatness, you told me yourself, is something that depends inherently on comparison. But what then do you compare?"

I looked at our collection of flowers, at their bodies and roots firm in the well taken care ground. "A beautiful flower in a expensively maintained garden is definitely a good sight, but that same flower, if able to grow on the desert, will surely be more impressive."

My brother smiled. "I've seen the sons of millers become the most valiant knights, sons of shepherds become the most skilled burghers and merchants. In my journeys, I've encountered women and wives more dangerous than the most threatening of soldiers. Particularly after they become widowed. Emilia, put to test, mankind rises above any challenge."

"Brother, what is the meaning of this reflection?" I asked worriedly. It is always a pleasure to spend time with him, even more so when there are so few chances, but this is outright worrying.

"Emilia, do you understand at what point we've reached? The conclusions we've brought about?"

I nodded.

"Greatness is the result of surpassing the greatest challenges. Of facing the tasks many do not wish to, not just out of necessity, but out of providence. Being guided not only by your own wishes, but by you reason to achieve the best outcome. Of course, one cannot forget to trust every once in a while, his emotions. Empathy is our strongest weapon after all. The ability to trust and be trusted. Do you understand that Emilia?"

The moon had come out of the clouds, and it now shone upon our garden. My brother, clad in black armor, shone in the night. His eyes were outright determined, and that typical uninterest they usually had was gone. His hair was held back, a scar on his left cheek was now well displayed with the moon light, something I hadn't noticed under the light of our torches. His right hand was holding his sword tight, and at any moment, I felt like the man before could explode if so he wished.

Was this the man of the legends?

"Everyone can achieve what I achieved, had they been given the right ground. Anyone can rule, if they are educated for it. Anyone can be brave, if they are given the chance—"

"You said—" why was I crying? I felt a tear stream down my cheek. What the heck? "You said we always have a choice. What is that supposed to mean, when now you tell me people must also be given? Some say the strong rule, right? They weren't given a chance in that case."

"The strong do indeed feed themselves on the weak. They were born with advantages, but to use that advantage, or not, is a choice they still have. Power itself does not necessarily invoke a reason to use it, only to maintain itself. And the best way to maintain itself, is by doing the right thing."

"That's not the case in history. A monarch must be wise, yes, but that hasn't stopped crazy man to rise and cause civil war, famines, and other strife."

My brother nodded. "And that is why, even among royalty, greatness is not easily achieved."

"Because people do not have strong morals?"

"No." John spat. "Because they don't understand morals themselves are relative. Sacrifices must be made, and most of the time, the masses cannot handle the necessary acts. There are hard choices to be made, and only those who have cultivated a strong will may go through the worst of predicaments, all for the better of their people. Those are truly powerful. You understand?"

"Knowledge is Power?"

"Indeed, but there's something else, not least important that that fact. Power brings about responsibility."

I looked at the back of the garden, our castle proudly behind us under the shine of the moon. "Hasn't father done a good job, anyway?"

"This isn't about the current ruler of Lusitania. It's about the next."

My heart was beating faster. Had been for a while. It's obvious something was very wrong, and I felt like such a little girl for having tears already. They had subsided now, but my brother's theatricality was being a headache. Couldn't he just get on with the end? What was this all about? And yet, I was so afraid of asking him, asking him what the point of all this was.

"I never imagined you would be insecure about your future. You usually seem set you goals in stone and follow through, nonstop."

My brother took a good breath. "Emilia. You are to become Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Lusitania. I will not be King. You will this Kingdoms Queen."

"What?" My ears must have failed me.

"I, instead, have a fate I must accomplish, to save everyone I know."

"What?" wasn't he hearing me? Was my voice too low? Well, I was feeling slightly out of air. God, was this dress always so tight.

"I will be sacrificed in the next Red Moon for our Lord, Hades, to keep our Kingdom at peace. I will forfeit my life, you live, do you understand?"

"No."

"I see that you do."

"No."

"I will be teaching you from now what you will need to rule Lusitania. This was our first lesson."

"You can't!" I yelled this time, throwing myself at him and pulling him down with me. I wanted to stop my brother from talking, moving, do whatever I could to put time on a stop. Wasn't he hearing me? Why was he ignoring me?! Why? "Why are you being sacrificed? Minor Lords were at worst! Knights who wanted to be freed of their sins! Desperate family man who wanted to free their families from debt? Cursed man, do you hear me?"

"This is but the consequences of my actions."

"Damn your actions! You're not burning at the steak! Have father and mother heard about this? They won't tolerate—"

"They have. They've known for a couple years now."

I laughed as I cried, "Oh, so was that your private little joke? 'OH, look at Emilia, doesn't know we are burning John at the steak, and she will be queen! Let's keep it a secret until the day of her coronation—'"

I felt John take hold of me gently, even while I moved to punch him anyway I could to hurt me as hard as he was hurting me.

I couldn't be queen, and I couldn't lose my brother. Alone, they were already terrible. I was temperamental, unfocused, and more importantly, a savage. I was terrible for ruling because I didn't want it. I don't want this! Is it that hard to explain. I know half the Kingdom must get a hard on for the wish of being King, but I've seen it up close to know: it ain't worth it. My father does a great job, and my brother would be even better. I can live in their shadow perfectly. It suits me fine.

But I would lose my brother. How could he do this? Telling me there would be a time when he would stick around permanently, when he would tell me the details he shared with no one else about his adventures, his tales?

Is this that he meant?

"As I've said, this was your first lesson Emilia, and I promise, it will be the worst." He promised me, his voice sweet as he carried me inside the castle. "That is, the worst has gone by."

I closed my eyes, wanting the nightmare to end, until I lost track of time. He must have found the head maid, as I felt feminine hands took me under her care, and only the head maid had strength to carry me to my bedroom. But I heard his voice, one last line he shared, whether it was intentional or not, before the night was truly over.

"Dismissed."

%%%&%%%

It made sense in retrospect. How my father had always been so tame with my punishments when I broke out of the 'ladylike' rules mother had set me to. They knew I would rule, and they couldn't have a fragile daughter to do it. Ruling required a hardened will, and drinking tea all day wasn't exactly how you got things done. Seeing father provided more than an adequate number of examples on what I should be good at. The preservation of power need the mastery not only of noble knowledge, such as economics and politics, but also of subterfuge, sabotage and deceit.

Power bred, naturally, those who are envious or disrespectful. Action bred reaction. That had been the whole point of my next meeting with my brother. Or better, lessons, as he preferred to call them. No one knew yet, however, that my brother would be next sacrifice of the Red Moon's Festival.

But how would the Kingdom take his death? Wouldn't that bring instability? My brother had just gone over how the power of an action isn't just its intent, but its collateral effect. The best action is one where both the intended effect and collateral effect worked for their actor. His death was certain to bring chaos.

Obviously, I inquired him about my worries.

"You're right to know the people will be afflicted. But only the harmless kind, that is, the peasantry. But the vassals of our Kingdom, the Lords, will see this as an opportunity to seize more power." My brother was eying me strangely, "This must be the most disinterested I have ever seen you about a sword fighting lesson."

Right, we were doing that.

"I'm going to teach you how to properly fight, and we will start with defense. Hold this card. No, not like that."

I never had so many problems on holding a damn card, but the nightmare finally ended. So the way to do it, is to have it held with the tip of your fingers against the root of your thumb. Sorta, since its difficult to explain.

"You do know I can use a sword better than a handful of knights, right?" I asked impatiently.

John nodded, "Indeed, but being better than a handful of knights isn't enough anymore. I'm going to rebuild the basis of your technique."

"What, you're teaching me how to kill a dragon?"

"I will pass the technique on to you. Practice, and maybe you can get good enough to slay one."

I think my mouth was slightly open. Was he serious? I, killing a dragon? I guess that would be pretty—

"Emilia, attention! Stop daydreaming."

I don't know what I was expecting, but our first lessons couldn't be more boring. John really didn't trust anything I had learned from before. From the ground up, we built movement, from stepping to running. How to cover ground, and how to twist and turn. We spent a lot of times on that, weeks went by, all the while we kept our classes on 'Theory of Power' as my brother liked to say.

I would fill books with his explanations, and his tales would cover a good chunk of it as told me the things he had seen with much more detail than he would at the feast. He would tell me of his thoughts, his conclusions, and the value of impressions. Not only from other people, but from himself. Certain conversations, he only heard because he was dressed like a beggar, while when he was dressed as a knight, the talk could be extremely different.

And yet, John seemed to always hold an optimistic view on things. He believed that many of the crimes he witnessed were but a result of a series of unfortunate causes and consequences.

"No one is born evil, Emilia." He told me frequently, just as much as he also reminded me that, "No one necessarily learns their lesson."

Some people would always do the wrong thing, while others would be able to look back and understand where things had gone wrong. I had an idea of this, I think. I've had my fair share of life outside the castle, though Sir Romsky would always eventually put his foot down and say 'Enough'. Then he would take me back to the castle.

The point is… people are people. Complicated beings not because we can't understand them ,but because no one opens up. Fear can be as strong as love, John told me, and many times, the pain love brings breeds further fear, which eventually turns into either regret, or anger. The wise mind, however, even at worst, fought to bring about calmness under the heaviest storm.

"Don't make decisions on impulses." He told me and I felt that one was personal for him.

The morning of that day was amazing, and we could see part of the city from the room we were studying, as well as the horizon covered in farms. It seemed so peaceful.

"Were you in love, John?" I asked him suddenly.

"W—what? From where does that question come from?" he asked me slightly red.

"It's just," how could I explain? "You seem dastardly optimistic about human nature. Sure, I understand how you told me goodness can bring about goodness, but there have been more than a few people who've tried to hurt you. And yet, you rode forward. Sometimes, I think there's something else holding you together."

I saw his eyes losing a bit of light.

"I suppose."

"Did something happen?"

"You must tell no one." He whispered, his eyes looking at the door. He then moved close to the window, opened it as to let the outside noise enter, and spoke low as I made my way to him from my desk.

"She is a peasant." He confessed.

"I suspected."

"You did?" he asked me surprised.

"Well, you've been for a long time among them. It was bound to happen." I rolled my eyes.

"I guess." He told me, his lips thin.

"Something else?" I wondered.

"She is also married."

I gasped a bit.

"Don't worry, she doesn't know who I am actually." He spoke softly, and I felt the subject tortured him. "Let's get back to our lesson, no?"

I didn't stop him.

"Don't move your sword like a barbarian! Hold your ground, tip pointed to your opponent!" He yelled, eying me from the ground up as I had a bout with Sir Romsky. "Spread more your footing, come on, now! Open your legs!"

That last comment left my cheeks slightly red, but Sir Romsky's strike woke me up from any impure thoughts.

"Attention, Emilia!" This time, I noticed my brother was smiling. The bugger was doing this on purpose. "Your enemies will try to distract you, but you ought to remain composed. Think of the end, the objective!"

Another strike from Sir Romsky brought me to the dirt.

"John, this style, doesn't work! How many bouts have I had that haven't ended with my ass on the ground!"

"My lady, such language is improper." Sir Romsky whispered and I was again flustered. Right. I can't talk like that in the castle as a Princess.

"Anyway", I continued, "You understand what I mean?"

"A demonstration then?" my brother offered, and I felt Sir Romsky shudder.

John came over and joined the small training pit, taking over the sword I had been training with.

"Sir Romsky," he bowed slightly, my guard returning the gesture. "On guard. Begin."

From the start, I felt like Sir Romsky had trouble on how to begin the duel. John, however, was unwavering. He had the sword held on tight, and yet with subtlety. I felt that the sword wasn't rigid on his hold, and yet, it was perfectly held.

Sir Romsky tried a few strikes, but with quick wrist movements, they had all been but naught. At the thir strike, from John's right, he moved his wrist, and with it, his switched his footing just enough to redirect Sir Romsky's attack while masterfully briging the end oh his own sword to Sir Romsky's gut.

"Satisfied?" He asked me, Sir Romsky behind him still fighting to hold his lunch.

The lesson resumed, and I didn't give up until I had brought a similar fate to Sir Romsky. Four hours later, I managed to put my guard on the ground.

"The beauty of this style is that it allows a flexible body to use its maneuverability against stronger opponents, Emilia. Nevertheless, though it may seem it suffices, having a shield is always the better option, so, that where we are going next. Take a rest tonight."

"No Theory lessons?" I asked between ragged breathing.

"Not tonight."

I don't think I ever took a more rewarding bath than I did that night.

%%%&%%%

"How many processes have you taken this week?" John asked.

I pulled a stack of papers and placed it over the desk between us.

"I've got 37. Though half of this merchants are surely trying to swindle me."

"Why you think that?"

"Because I'm a woman, despite being a princess."

John nodded. "Yeah, your rule will be fun."

"It can't remain like this. Every time a woman tries to make business, no one takes her seriously. Not only that, but they immediately try to appeal to shitty stuff, like marriages and flowers."

"There's nothing wrong with marriage and flowers."

"You know what I mean." I huffed.

John tried to smile, but even that didn't survive for too long. "You must realize, Emilia, that you will become a woman like no other. There's always a man at the top of the chain, and that has translated to people underestimating the feminine sex. I assure you, you will be dealing wit them until the end of your days."

"What if I change things?"

John didn't seem to have a quick answer to that, but I did give him his time.

"Just remember two things." He told me with two fingers held up, "First, is that every change must be gradual. Best one are those people don't even realize have happened. Second, I'm not sure how social changes work, but I can tell you how you want them to end up. The subject must become unimportant."

"How so?"

"There was a village of orcs on the north of Lusitania. The borders there are complicated at best due to the forests and mountains ranges so… what matters is that we ended up there."

"So?"

"Well, the village had the roles between the males and females quite well shared. Even to take care of kids, the man did some of the work. The reason, I believe for that change, was because that village was in such constant fighting with our Kingdom, and our neighbors, that female orcs needed to start doing some tasks usually reserved for males, such as hunting. The point is, change has to be justified, because when it is, it is very easy to make it an 'obvious' solution. Then, it becomes unimportant. Why debate what must be?"

I gave a small chuckle. "I suppose I'm an orc."

"What?"

"Becoming a queen by necessity, not a right. Isn't it somewhat the same?"

John nodded. "I suppose. You know, those female orcs… were good hunters. You can be a good king too."

I smiled mischievously. "How chaotic would be an orc female ruler over Lusitania?"

%%%&%%%

"Raise your shield Emilia!"

It was unbelievable how he could talk and hit me at the same time. My shield clamored as his sword hit it with another strike, and my balance threatened to leave me. God damn it, this was too heavy to remain maneuverable.

"Use its weight. Remember, make use of its weakness and make it a strength. Don't try to move too much if you suck at moving."

"What—a nice—way—of putting."

But then I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. As my brother battered my shield pushing me harder and harder with every strike, I saw an opening. His next strike came, and while I put some resistance at first, in the next moment, I let it fall. Spinning around I see John's sword falling besides me onto the forgotten shield, and with my sword on my other hand, my strike on John's gut was clean.

I was smiling like a madman when I noticed my brother hadn't left the ground. He was still sitting on the dirt, a hand over the region I hit him, his eyes seemingly lost in a memory.

"You okay?" I asked him, more out curiosity than worry. There's no way I actually hurt him.

"Yeah, its just… That move you pulled it off just now. One of the last things that dragon ever did was see me pull off something like that." He was smiling as he said that, and as I heard him my face grew more and more flustered.

"Tomorrow is the day, you know, and I had really no way of knowing if you were learning anything. I wouldn't be here to see you govern, see you swindle the top burghers, or see your armies bring to you some sort of victory. But if anyone expected me to be a good King, they should expect you to become a good Queen."

My nose started clogging up.

"And you are going to forfeit your life without ever telling me why?" I asked him a question he didn't want to answer. This time, however, he told me something.

"It will be obvious tomorrow."

%%%&%%%%

It was right before the royal family left for the Grand Plaza for the Red Moon that John held my hand.

"Put this on." I felt something cold, round against my palm.

He gave me a ring and I slid it over my finger.

"Never let go of it." He whispered, and I heard the fear in his voice.

I promised myself I wouldn't.

"Good luck."

%%%&%%%

The sacrifice came before the feast. Hades was supposed to have first his present, and only then we would eat. That was the way his relationship with my people was like. He taketh, and then he giveth. We died on our borders to protect our land, and he would make sure we wouldn't suffer to great of a threat from the outside.

Some said he was the most generous of the Three Brothers. The one whose blessing, that of safety, was invaluable. To know that each and every one of our soldiers souls would be ripped by the master of the underworld himself, and in exchange, he would save the lives residing in the kingdom, was supposed to be a privilege.

A blessing in itself that one of the Three Brothers had made a deal with us, humans of this Kingdom.

The Holy Choir sang the typical ritual song, the one before the sacrifice was chosen. At the end of the song, a minute was given as tradition. It was said that in the old times, that minute was supposed to be used by Hades himself to choose his sacrifice.

Afterwards, due to his silence, that who wishes to be a sacrifice may take a step forward. And voila. The man (usually) burns and everyone gets to eat until their bellies explode. A bit morbid, but it hadn't been too bad until today, as I realized I was supposed to eat after my brother is put to the fire. I wonder how the families and friends felt, seeing their loved one burn at the steak.

And the choir's song came to an end, and with it, silence reigned. The Red Moon was high in the sky, almost on the top. It was then when the wind got chiller. The temperature suddenly drop by god knows how much. The cross at the center of the Plaza, the one where the sacrifice is tied, trembled. Pretty sure I saw people dig quite the hole to make sure it stayed in place.

It was then its bottom, buried under withered roots and dry twigs burned a blue flame. Skeleton hands rose from the ground, and eventually four full skeletons, twice the size of a normal man, left the dirt. They took large steps, normal for things of that size.

No one dared to move, not when Hades expressed himself after centuries for the first time.

"It is a blessing," my father started, and I saw from the side of my vision that his eyes had tears, "that my son, of the purest intentions, of the most virtuous will, is chosen to reignite our relationship with the Wealthy Lord. For more centuries of peace and prosperity!"

It was admirable of my father as he had managed to not choke once. I surely would've had. My throat right now was closed, and I almost couldn't breathe. Tears fell down as my brother was taken by the creatures without a fight.

Him, a man who had taken down dragon. Sure, I was fucking afraid of those skeletons, but my brother? He was choosing not to fight.

I closed my eyes. At the moment, I wished man was able to shut his ears, for the screams I heard next would torment me forever.


	2. The struggle before the Awakening

Second and last part. There will be a moment when I recommend playing the Dark Souls 3 Main Theme, so if that's something you enjoy having, open up a youtube tab. If not, just ignore it.

* * *

 **Prologue (2/2): The struggle before the Awakening**

* * *

Father told me this feast would be the first of many. An atmosphere like never before: cold, harsh, unfriendly. My brother didn't just make a difference, he made our whole world. Our vassals had surely realized that the royal family knew Hades would come for their first born son. They had realized that the reason I had become such a proactive princess after my brother's return wasn't just a small move, but the start of my reign.

My brother's and father's plan relied on getting me started on my connections and allies before our vassals were aware of the fight that was to come. People would defy much more frequently, and much more openly than they would against my brother. That was a given. There would be doubts about my capacity, and the older men of this kingdom would naturally underestimate my abilities.

Funny how I would never know what my reign would truly become and give. Legacy? I didn't have any.

At the down of the next day, after my brother's sacrifice, the city heard loud steps over the horizon. Like thousands of horses were running in perfect synchrony, we heard the gallop. Our glasses of water and wine shook, and their liquid reverberated with the shaking of the Earth.

Then came the yelling and the screaming. The war cries of the undead, which reassembled the shrieks of a tortured creature. I had first been mesmerized by my cup of water, how its content had been dancing in tune with the drums of an army. But when those loud noises erupted, I forced myself to leave my bed and look through my window.

Hordes of undead knights, warriors, elephants, and great cats invaded the city, running up our walls and leaving behind a trail of burning of blue fire. I heard the orders from down below, our garrison and knights organizing our defense.

There was only one thing I could do. And so I opened the heavy doors to my room, when I came face to face with my father. He was in armor, holding his sword at his waist, while holding another on his hands. It was my sword, a sabre, which he had taken after grounding me.

He pointed its handle to me. "Your mother is safe, and now's the time to see how much you've learned with John."

As I took my sword in my care, I kept my eyes on my father. He had grown so old in the last few hours.

"Now, follow me my daughter." He said, voice dripping with anger, "It seems there's a god we haven't appeased enough."

Afterwards, I ran behind him, reaching the armory in no time. I immediately ran for a simple suit of armor available to my frame. I couldn't really be picky about, since I had yet to order something custom made, and the body of a woman, no matter how strong, was still curved differently than a man. However, that didn't stop me from hearing my father speaking to his commanders.

"But sir, it is imperative that His Highness stays with the garrison!"

"There will no Kingdom to rule after to tonight, Sir Lovri. Hades has come with no hunger for diplomacy."

"And the princess, your heir—"

My father spat, "She's not a woman to stay in the castle and wait to be strangled by the enemies of our Kingdom. If tonight is to be our end, then it is the opportunity of every men and women of Lusitania to forge their last chapter. If my daughter is to have no Kingdom to rule, than let her strike at those who've come to destroy her."

The soldiers, the garrison, what orders are to give—"

"I will give the orders!" my father clamored.

As I tied the last pieces, a servant to help me with my arms, the sounds of thunder started to get closer. Every face I saw was dressed with terror, fear contorting the muscles and expressions of every man. And yet, at that cursed dawn, my father rose over the wall and addressed the last organized soldiers in the capital.

I could see the havoc outside the royals castle, as man and woman fought by themselves the beast, unrelenting in their effort to get to our castle.

"My men! My soldiers! My heroes! It seems our god has forfeited us, and yet here we stand! A coward such as him, a lying creature, even if divine, is no better than a demon! But he has no control over our lives, or would all have died in our sleep. He must send his slaves, his cursed soldiers to do his job for him! Know what the means?! That he has no power over our hearts! Here, before you stands your last choice, your last will, your last say! Will you die as a coward, or will you strike one last hit on his devils' asses!?"

And it was amazing as his voice reached the entire courtyard. While before the soldiers would whisper while trembling, their eyes grew wild as they heard my father's words. A light that wasn't there was suddenly lit.

"Remember that we pray for their grace, the divine grace, but for ourselves! We pray for ourselves and our loved one, my men! Will you fight for man, not for god!?"

The crowd yelled wildly.

"Will you fight for yourselves?!"

The crowd yelled again.

"Then open the gate! Open so we can bring down the army of Hades!"

And with a loud bang, the wooden bridge fell over the river, and the metal gate opened. With one last war cry, the first wave of soldiers invaded the city, while archers fired flaming arrows from the top of the walls.

"My princess!" I heard a familiar voice from the commotion.

Sir Romsky was on horse, and another was right behind his.

"Get up on it quickly and follow my lead!"

I did so, pushing myself off the ground and climbing over the full-sized horse, though I had some trouble. Damn it, I hadn't practiced my horsemanship well enough!

"In hindsight, it is a shame we never practiced fighting on horses, Sir Romsky." I tried to smile, despite the circumstance. My heart was beating so loudly I could hardly hear myself. "Oh well, there's never a better teacher than some practical experience."

"That I cannot disagree, my princess! Ya!"

He pressed his horse, and so did I, and the two of us left the castle right behind my father's royal guard, surrounded by foot pikemen. Finally, I laid my eyes on the city once again. The sky was covered in smoke, and the city shone a cursed blue light as the fire of hades destroyed half the city. The fire raged, the wind increasing its height, and at the bottom, the main avenue was covered with combatants. Most of them dead, at least when referring to those who were supposed to be living.

The dead, however, there were very few of them who were on the floor.

As the human forces dispersed as they got into the city, Sir Romsky and I kept track of my father, whose force had opened up and were now slicing off the skulls of armed skeletons.

It was then that something shone right above me. I moved my sabre, and it rattled with the impact, an arrow falling right behind my horse as we sped up through the streets. I was slightly impressed with my strike, but now I had no time to lose myself to my thoughts. The cavalry had dispersed further, so had we lost momentum. The army of Hades had gotten far denser, and our horses lacked the space for a charge. Adding the fact that archers were aiming at us, I saw more than a few knights fall from their horses.

"Retreat! Get around the Corner of Lua Street!"

We followed through the orders of my father, and since I and Sir Romsky were the closest to the retreat point, we were the first to fight the threat that was expecting us. As we turned the corner, skeleton pikemen held the left, while sword fighters advanced through the center and a large skeleton of a beast made its way through the right. We turned outwards, preferring to avoid the pikemen while on horse, and I forced a charge through the swordsmen.

My heart was beating wildly, and there was nothing that I wanted to do more than close my eyes and pretend this was a nightmare.

But mid my charge I saw another glow above me, and my strike was true, cutting an arrow mid its path and saving myself from being impaled. That woke me up. Raising my sword, I gave a pull to the left in order to avoid the attack of an advancing swordsman, and then I followed by bringing down my blade on another soldier further behind.

My horse was also quite heavy, strong indeed, for he kept at the charge even after meeting the swordsmen, and I hurt the sound of broken bones as we ran over numerous soldiers of Hades. Seeing that further forward I would only meet more of the devil's soldiers, I turned and returned through my right, hoping to meet Sir Romsky.

I only met his horse.

Down on the floor was my loyal guard, stuck to the ground by the paw of the large skeleton beast.

I screamed, prodding my horse for another gallop, which came to a run right as we were reaching the creature. It had its another paw raised, ready to strike down at Sir Romsky, but I managed to catch it mid and cut with my sabre, flying wildly over the street.

My father's charge came right after, and the rest of Hades' swordsmen fall one by one, but again, more knights fell to the pikemen, who had been able to advance and surprise a few of our horsemen.

It was then that a shower of arrows soared above us, coming from our castle and hitting the next incoming wave. These ones were more disorganized. The skeletons weren't in formation, and they carried a variety of weapons, from axes to maces and wooden planks. Few however fell, since only a select group of arrows were able to hit any important bones.

It was then that my world crumbled. A large shadow ran over my vision, my horses head cut and flying high while my shoulder had its skin peeled off.

Falling on the ground, I was able to roll away from my horse's body before it fell on me. I was bleeding incessantly, no doubt about that, but my right arm was still good, and my sabre still had a sharp edge to be used.

"Emilia!" I heard a scream, one moment later I recognized as my father's, and I saw him on his horse charge the beast from its side.

He never made it. From over the roof of a neighboring building, jumped a winged creature. Its body was similar to that of humans, but its nails were all long claws, and because of those claws, my father lost his head.

The creature fell down close to the skeleton beast, giving me a devilish smile with its black and numerous teeth.

A Fury. To witness such creature… I would've thought a privilege before this night, before Hades turned against his people. Now, I was just boiling with rage.

I put myself over my own two feet, and a quick survey of my surroundings told me many of our knights had been killed. The walls of our castle had large holes in it, and I could hear the screams. All was lost.

My father was beheaded.

My mother would surely be killed.

And my brother had been sacrificed, precisely to avoid such outcome. He had given his life believing in the good will of Hades. But Hades was a traitor. A slimy son of a bitch.

"Curse Hades, curse your master, until the last day of his breath!" I cried, running over to the two creatures facing me, the skeleton beast and the Fury.

Suddenly the air was ripped, a blue glow from the fire reflecting on the tip of an incoming arrow. My sabre was fast and deadly, and the arrow failed to pierce me.

As I got close, the beast pressed his hind legs as the Fury climbed the creature and rode on his back. The skeleton jumped, aiming teeth at my neck and the Fury too had its claws stretched for a piece of my head.

I contracted my leg and let myself fall right under their reach, raising my sabre and hitting one of the skeleton's hind legs. When they landed, the skeleton lost control and rolled away, but the Fury bounced from his back with her wings and landed in front of me.

The Fury also didn't waste time. It ran, reaching a speed that should have been impossible with the distance between us.

Another glow, from my left.

My sabre was a bat, and as the Fury tried to give me a hug of death, I managed to slide under her legs while twisting my sabre, hitting the arrow.

I only managed to have it shave off the superficial skin of the demon, but the almost success was enough to put a smile on my face. Because of the final sabre position, I had also managed to cut the Fury at the inside of her thigh. The demon eyed me with hatred, as one of its hands held on the bleeding in her leg.

Can't stop, won't stop. I pressed the ground and the air around me felt compressed, as if it did not allow to run faster, and yet, was unable to hold me down. My ears popped, a similar feeling to when you climb down a mountain, and the for a few seconds I was deaf.

I put the sword in front of me, holding just like my brother had thought me, and I hit the unprepared Fury unforgivingly. I pieced its chest, and furthermore, my momentum took us both against the stone wall of a burning building just behind the demon. The result?

I had the fury stuck to my blade, and the tip of my weapon had carved itself into the stone. Dark red blood spilled out, staining her skin and my boots. The creature looked at me, knowing it would die today, never to see the sun rise again.

My lips moved on their own. "May Hades suffer for a long as he breathes, and live forever in torment. May he bleed like the animal his slaves are!"

I ripped my sabre out of her body and let the Fury fall lifeless on the ground, turned around, and faced the skeleton beast.

"We gave you everything Hades!" I said, noticing I was alone. No knight in sight, no soldier, no human. Only his creatures, the demons of the underworld as far as my eye could see, which wasn't much since my vision was getting increasingly blurred.

A swordsman advanced, and a simple move of my wrist spat his blade away. Another swing, and the skeleton fell headless on the ground.

"And you came to take even more!"

This time, there wasn't just one, but three blurs, three objects in the air which shone with the blue fire that surrounded us.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three arrows were broken, shattered, or both, in their path to kill me.

"Coward! Come, come and face me!"

Pikemen got close, five spears coming close, and only five because the lack of space was unfavorable for a wide attack.

A leg on the front, a step back, twist the wrist, press the blade. One spear diverted. Twist it again, ran the blade around the next spear, press it, push it against the other one. Three spears diverted. No need to face the other two. Use the space left by the other three failed attacks. Go low, pass by their tips, leave the reach of their blades.

Spears were incredibly useful at distance, but a mere nuisance when you were able to pass by their sharp ends. My sabre oved in one strike, and three spears were cut in the middle. Another swipe, and two skeletons lost their legs and another lost their foot.

I saw a blade to my right. An Axe. A step back, unable to block it properly, but no actual need to block it. I let go of my sabre and moved my hands, placing in front and moving them together. Just as my brother had done to me in the arena, I guided the shard end of the axe in a round curve, and after a push, forced it to return like a pendulum into its owner's skull.

But don't let it fall from my reach. Need a new weapon. I hold its handle, pull it from the skeleton, and in one strike I break the rest of the pikemen who were still standing. And suddenly there's almost silence.

I'm surrounded, my back against the very same wall where I had dealt the last strike against the Fury. Archers have their aim on me, their bows buzzing with the tension on the string as they held the arrow in place. Skeleton beasts growl at me, and elephant included. Two Furies too are trying to kill me with their eyes from a nearby roof. They are probably not too happy about their sister. The fire on nearby buildings, that damned blue fire, was also doing a fine job at roasting me.

My skinned shoulder hurt so much it didn't even register anymore.

"I will wait," I heard a whisper, so close it left my ear ruffled.

I hear the sound of a blade out being taken out of its sheath, but I was too slow.

My gut burns, and as I look down to see my belly engulfed in blue flames.

"HADES!"

As his creatures throw themselves at me, I do the same.

Another shower of arrows comes my way, and I deflect the first, the third, the fourth, the sixth—

Lower my axe, block the strike of a sword—And then something rips.

I'm raised high in the air, and I see the tusks of an elephant perforating right under my burning chest.

My hand falters, my head spins, but I have it in me one last strike. I feel the weapon against my ring, John's ring, and I clench the axe's handle with the rest of my strength.

I see, I aim, I throw it, the axe leaves my control. Everything goes dark, and I feel the fall, but never did I feel the landing.

* * *

%%%&%%%

* * *

 _Yes, indeed._

The Bell rings.

I feel it. The ash. Little by little. It comes closer, connects—this black sand. I hear it too, the dirt moving with the wind under the Red Moon, and the sky doesn't have one cloud.

 _It is called Orario, where the transitory lands of the living converge._  
 _Where the gods have truly lost their purpose, entertained, swindled by their carnal wishes_  
 _And the cursed fire roars at the center… stronger than ever, as it is left unchallenged in the deep._

I can see. This beautiful night, but after so long—how long? Waiting here for peace—oh? I can't? Must I rise?

The Bell rings.

Very well.

 _Unthreatened, a last chance, a last ploy, to rebalance the scale._  
 _If not the divine to fight the divine, then so be what survived the divine…_  
 _The Unkindled will rise..._  
 _Nameless, accursed Undead, unfit even to be cinder. And so it is, that ash seeketh embers,_  
 _Embers of the fire that burnt them..._

I felt my skin prickle, my muscles cold as the ash under my body, but as I moved, raised and pushed my limbs against the ground, they started to burn like that night.

 _That is their curse, to fight their death until they cannot live._  
 _Unless, of course, they find him… Find the Lord of the Underworld._  
 _To take his flame, and bring about the Age of Men._

I do not know how long it took, but I breathed, my lungs working for the first time I ages.

I remember why I cannot rest, despite the pain to keep myself standing. It would b so much better to sleep, to let it go… but it is impossible.

I must do it, accomplish my last wish. I take my first step. It hurts. Every move, every thought, every sense is perturbed. But so awake. So, so awake. I see that I can't sleep, not until I'm finished. Not until a day's work is completed.

I will destroy Hades, and never will his fire burn again.


	3. CH1: The Accursed Undead

Reviewed as of October 14. Tried to clean it a bit more.

Honestly, a better way to introduce the first chapter. This is a new chapter. Other chapter 1 will be erased/transformed.

 **Chapter 1: The Accursed Undead**

Even in my slumber, I dreamt of his demise. Do gods bleed? I would surely find out. Either by slicing his throat, cutting open his guts, or by chopping off his nuts. No doubt gods could sin, and either by pride, gluttony, or lust, Hades would fall. I had thought about it, that if a god was such a perfect thing, then they would not b able to sin nor betray. There were limits to their perfection, and I was certain even their existence had limitations. I would find those imperfections, and Hades would be eliminated.

Walking down the streets of what was once the capital of my kingdom, I tried my best to fall into the depths of sorrow. At the very least, the place had been left mostly untouched. Perhaps, however, that simply made it worse. It allowed my memories to grasp a better foundation to haunt me. I wondered how long had it been. A few years for sure, but I couldn't deduce much else.

Buildings had been left untouched, mostly. The wood had been completely burnt by the fire years ago, but the stones remained in plane, although greatly worn down. The stone pavement had been covered by much dirt and ash, with a few sprinkles of life managing to surface through the cracks. But it wasn't that uncommon to find, amongst the lack of color of my surroundings, white vincas, also known as periwinkles. What was strange was their pattern along the road. You would have one every few dozens of yards, almost as if they were pointing me to my next step, clues left to direct me towards a specific destination.

I followed them, which led me to what had been one of the main avenues of my city. Never once I found sign of sentient life, only those little flowers and an occasional dry bush. The ground hadn't gotten any better either. A mix of dirt and ash that could look like grey sand at distance, but as soon as the winds blew, they would separate. The dirt would return to the ground, but the ash would linger in the air. It made the air seem poisoned, but it hardly bothered me. I had a feeling I wasn't really using my lungs.

Eventually, the flowers led me to a bisection, one that I had used only a few times in my life. Into a bridge that crossed a small river, I took careful steps over its stones, the danger of the structure giving away ever present. As I finished my cross and steadied my balance, the clouds gave way to the sun. It lit the structure in front of me, an old temple for who was supposed to be our protector, that is, the Lord of the Underworld. One of the three brothers. The black marble seemed to have survived the fire, but it was noticeable on other materials what had transpired. The wood, like the rest of the city, had succumbed, and parts of the ceiling had fallen down. I could see the rays of sunshine illuminating the interior.

As I entered the temple, the gold relics and the silver that decorated the walls had melted. The metals now lay in solid shape in puddle in the cold ground or stuck in dripping shapes of the walls or pillars. But what was most noticeable was not the standing architecture, nor the left overs of the kingdom's past wealth, but the lone chair in the altar, as well as its sitting figure.

A skull over its shoulder's, the undead figure wore long robes that hid everything but its head and hands, and both of the latter held a cane imposingly.

"At last, Princess Emilia, you've awakened. Although the age of heroes is long past, you've still come. No, perhaps because it is over, you've finally risen."

"A messenger of Hades? Do you speak for the Underworld?"

"I am the guardian of this city, safe holding it until you've returned. No man or woman has dared to cross our walls in centuries thanks to my services. At your orders, I shall continue my duty even after you've left for your journey."

I clenched my hands. "What journey?"

"Surely you feel his call? The blessing of our master!" the skull spat dramatically. "Champion of Hades, do you not feel your purpose?"

I felt anger, a great displeasure to not be in the afterlife with the rest of my kingdom, but alas I knew of what he spoke.

"What is undead cannot die."

The skull nodded. "Indeed. Do you understand? The Fire fades, and only the Ashen Ones, blessed to grasp the divine, may step and tip the fight into our favor. Lit the Fire to save the Age of our God!" he finally exclaimed, rising and hitting the stone under his feet with the tip of his cane.

I frowned. "I have been called to save Hades?"

I couldn't tell the skulls expressions, but his voice told me he was puzzled. "But for what other purpose would you receive his blessing, if not to execute your holy mission?"

I took steps forward, closing the distance between us as I felt the irony of the situation. "Of course." I said simply. "And what does such mission entail?"

"Lift your sword in his name, and with the strength of an army, the Ashen One will slaughter his enemies, the other Two of the Three Brothers, for he cannot die. Remain loyal to his will, and you shall remain unbreakable."

I was now standing right in front of the undead priest. "But surely, my existence has limits. What would take for me to die? How would my enemies strike at me where it hurt the most?"

Despite the lack of skin and muscles, I could tell the skull was smiling. "They cannot, for your existence is now bound to our master. Unless the Fire fades, you will stand. And if the Fire goes cold, that is only if you let it be. As long as you strive forward, you shall be unbeatable." He had pleasure in say the last word, and then he handed me a blade. It was simple, a one handed sword, with little decorations and what seemed to be a good balance and flexibility.

I took hold of it, and my hand crackled in blue fire, but nothing was turning into ash, nothing was being burnt. Of course, for what is undead cannot die.

"And where is the fire?" I asked in a whisper.

"In the depths of Orario, but you will need strength, you will need souls to cross the final barrier and reach it. You must first become a Soul Seeker."

I smiled, unable to contain the mirth of the situation,

"It is a shame then that Hades has summoned his greatest enemy," I did recognize I had et to prove myself to really be as great of a threat as I wished, but I knew at that moment that I would give my all. I took a firmer hold of the weapon the guardian had given me. "And you gave me a fitting weapon to go with it too!" And with my threat given, I strode forward and perforated his robes, no doubt destroying a few ribs. The fire had further increased, but lost its blue shade, giving in to a colder red. It nevertheless grew in size and for a second it had been very close to reach the priest.

Until he exploded.

I was thrown back all the way back to the entrance of the church. The distance, although at disadvantageous, at least allowed me to take in what had happened. The skeleton had transformed into a creature of nature. Roots exploded from the ground, giving him four limbs that ended in sharp edges. They had grace to it, in the way they skulked in the air like a serpent, every root with dozens of flowers and plats that seemed perfectly fine at dancing in the air. But in the middle of those four limbs remained the skull, unchanged.

Perhaps, I should've gone for the head.

"Traitor!" he spat, and his voice echoes throughout the church. "To use his blessing against his own servants, unruly beast!"

I rose my sword, just like I had practiced so many times. "You call it a blessing. I call it a curse. I am no slave, Hades!"

From then on, the talk was over. The skull screeched as it launched two of its limbs, its pointy ends rushing furiously.

One was aimed at my head and the other was aimed at my feet. I launched myself forward, aiming in-between and rolled as I hit the hard marble floor, and not only I scrapped my skin, I managed to hit the temple pillars, cracking them with a weight I did not know I had. Nevertheless, the pain wasn't there, and the surprise blinded me for the next second.

A third limb came down on me like a hammer, and the pillar broke right over me. I rolled forward once again to escape the falling debris, as not just the pillar but part of the ceiling fell upon myself, along with roots and vines that had grown in the structure. I was getting increasingly closer to the monster, and that suited me just fine. His long limbs served him well in range, but surely he would have problems in applying them this close.

The fourth limb had to curl because of its size, and finally, it came at me with a sharp edge, ending in sliced wood. I stepped to the size and rolled my wrist that had my blade, cutting the roots with a fine sweep. The monster screeched, and the two limbs that had attacked me first returned from behind and swept at me, striking at my back and pushing my figure against the side walls of the temple.

The earth shook as the building once more gave away to our fight. The walls cracked before me, and I could see the surprising garden on the outside, lively with the most flowers and flora I had seen in the ruins of the city. Hardly, however, I had time to appreciate the view. I rolled to my right to escape another sharp limb, and then another, which I had cut, flew at me like a bat. I escaped it thanks to the rest of the corner of the broken wall. I sidestepped to the outside, and his roots had been caught by the stone before finding me.

I ran around the building in the hopes of finding a way to get up. From above me, one of his roots perforated and opened a hole in the wall, as he tried to blindly hit me from the inside. I had suspected he couldn't leave the church due to his connection to the underground roots, and this perhaps confirmed it.

Finding a thick vine, I threw my sword up and over the roof as the creature inside screeched in frustration and set myself to climb it. Managing the feat in quick time thanks to the worn and eroded stone, I grabbed the sword that had so patiently waited for me and circled the roof opening. Finding the right path down the hole, I swiped around it and grabbed a long enough vine.

Afterwards, it was just a matter of courage. With a hand on the vine and the other on the sword, I jumped into the hole and circled in the air as held tight to nature's hand. Pushing my feet forward for greater impulse, I managed to slingshot in the creature's direction.

I had my sword pointed at his face, and the skull looked at me with what could only be described as incredulity. He hadn't seen me coming, and if I couldn't get close to him by foot, then I would come flying.

But the vine gave away and I fell on the floor besides the monster's 'feet'. He brought a small, fifth root from behind him, and this one had to be the sharpest, thin as a needle, and launched it at me. I had seen it coming, so instead it hit only my shoulder. Forcing the limb in, he got to hold me against the ground as the needle found the floor. I was stuck, and I could see his malice as he was about to strike me once more. For a second, fear took over. I had betrayed Hades, so my immortality was not longer assured. However, how did it work to begin with? Would I return to my slumber and awaken again had I not turned on him? Would I now be adrift in the plane of the mortal without a body, unable to pass away?

His screech brought me back, his other four limbs curled enough to reach me, and all of them were coming my way as I lay struck and stuck. I lifted my sword in the air, let it slide back as I let go of the handle and took hold of it again at its center, right at the blade. It did not hurt as I held tight the edges, and right there and then I threw it like a javelin.

This would be incredibly inaccurate due to my lack of practice, but this close, I had a chance. The tip of my sword struck true, hitting the skull and destroying it. In an instant, the body vaporized in thousands of particles, a cloud of ashes and little white fireflies, which were disturbingly coming my way at great speed.

I could do nothing as they entered my body without permission, and after a few seconds, the only source of light was the outside sun. Silence took over. I clenched my shoulder, because although it did not hurt, it did feel numb, and particles of ash streamed down like blood. This body could be hurt and hindered by my enemies, I just perceived pain differently.

As I struggled to stand, I realized I had something broken inside me too as my bones scrapped one another. This couldn't be normal. It certainly wasn't there after I had awakened. I took careful steps, using the sword as a sort of a cane in order to not strain my body.

As I felt my body in order to search for more injuries, I realized for the first time that I was naked as they day I had been born. I felt a sudden flow of shame despite the little I could do. Looking to my side, I saw the skull's robe, strangely intact.

Without much else, I put it on and realized it had a hole on its abdomen. It must have been cause by my first strike. It could be stitched once I found a settlement. Perhaps I would even find a more appropriate set of clothes.

And so, holding the sword in one hand and the other over my shoulder, I set forth. Ignoring the strange and unsettling sounds my body was producing, I left the city I had grown up and died fighting for. Unfortunately, I hadn't been successful then. Perhaps now that I was fighting only for myself, I would have more luck. What it ever it takes to have him feel my revenge.

He would understand he had condemned himself by summoning me. I was his punishment. I would make myself be, whatever it takes.


	4. CH2: Time waits for no one

**CH2: Time waits for no one**

Hades curse was powerful. Not just the city, but its surroundings had also been scorched. The forest that had managed to grow was devoid of color, and it seemed in a permanent state of dying. Never dead, but never living. I wondered if I was just one more of these things. The trees were dark, almost blackened, and neither them nor the bushes had many leaves. A mist too also blocked anyone from seeing from afar, which had me on my guard for most of the time.

Finally, at one end of the forest, after what felt like days trying to stumble over the many roots, I reached a clearing. It's tall grass gradually increased in height the further away from the forest you were, and o the other side, I could see a road of dirt. Not cobble, but that was fine. It meant I was sufficiently away from a major settlement, which was probably for the best. I need to find the right clothing, and anything else that helped me blend before I got closer to major centers of trade.

It was sudden as it was soothing. As I stepped into the tall grass and left the cursed land, a great weight left my shoulders. As I made way through a green sea, farther and farther away my problems seemed to be. Now, finding out that Hades had been the one to summon me seemed less enraging as it was just sad and depressing. A cruel joke from a cruel god, making a princess and soon to be queen living after her kingdom was taken away from her.

"I should've stayed dead," I whispered as my shoulders dropped, barely noticing I had made it to the other side.

Then I heard a familiar sound, so nostalgic and yet so strange. From behind the curve and a green healthy forest, two horsemen sprinted down in great hurry. The first passed by without losing its momentum, barely sparing a glance to me. The second one, behind by only a few seconds, ran by too in a similar fashion. Quickly, they disappeared behind the next curve.

That is, until she heard a gentle trotting. The second horseman was making his way back, back straight and doing his best to seem highly.

"I apologize my lady," he exclaimed, taking off his hat and holding it against his chest, "Are you lost?" he asked simply, with a smile to pair.

"I…" I hardly could answer, my eyes barely noticing that though I had understood him, the movement of his lips didn't seem to check out with what I had heard.

"You see, if my parents were to find out I've been racing through this parts, I would probably be in trouble," he chuckled, "But if I were to help you find your way, surely you could keep a secret."

"Your parents?" I asked, definitely lost.

It was then that his expression turned thoughtful, "You… do not know who I am?"

I merely stared at him, "Should I?" Was he royalty? He didn't seem very royal, so probably a count? A rich merchant?

"You know what, forget it," he smiled again, "But my offer to help you still stands. If you are not from these lands, do you know where to go?" he asked me, for a moment looking behind me and spotting the cursed forest, "You don't seem very monstrous, so I think I'm safe to assume you aren't a demon from the forest."

I looked behind me and understood his meaning, "No, certainly not," I answered with some pride. Still, I could use this to my advantage. "Although, I must confess I am truly lost. I think… I think I was kidnapped. I don't belong here."

The man scratched his chin, "And where do you belong?"

"I lost my memory. But if you could help me get to a near village, I think I can find my way from there."

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, and I noticed he was looking at my lips too. He nodding to himself. "I would rather not take risks. Only the very rich can afford translation spells, strange lady. Even if you were just a servant, surely you belong to someone who matters. Please, allow me to help you find your home," he said extending his hand.

I hesitated quite honestly. In my thoughts, I had been to stay anonymous and I did believe it was for the best, but perhaps I could fish better for information among the upper class, which was frequently more educated. I didn't have a lot of time, so I had to make it quick.

"And your race, what of it?" I asked him, and he seemed perplexed. Had he forgotten it?

He hummed, "Certainly, I was so behind I hardly believe it would've mattered, the man smiled, "Nevertheless, my friend will be fine reaching the finishing line by himself. In fact, he will be euphoric."

I raised my hand and took his. Getting up over the horse was easy, my strength far surpassing than that of a single person, but I hoped I hadn't made it too obvious. Holding on the saddle, the man gave a few good tugs to the animal and we were set.

He didn't put the horse racing again, but we weren't going at a calm speed either. Nevertheless, I found it to be the perfect pace as there was just enough wind to remind me of how it was to be alive again. The feelings of sorrow were partially washed away as I was reminded of small pleasures in life. Horse riding was certainly one of them, the wind caressing my cheeks and the light rocking of the horse almost putting me to sleep.

So much fun I was having that I lost track of time, and before I could notice, I was brought to the front gates of a small palace. The guards opened it almost as soon as we stopped in front of it, and soon we were crossing the front gardens. Servants were waiting at the front doors, helping us descend.

"Octavius, who is this woman?" asked one who seemed to be part of the senior staff.

"At ease Mr. Hoffman, this woman is in need of my house. She was lost, and almost entered the cursed forest if not by my intervention. A spell I believe tried to take hold of her," he twisted a lie effortlessly.

"Oh, the poor girl. And she looks sick too!" exclaimed an older maid, taking me by my arm before saluting to the horseman, "I will take her to a proper bath, my lord."

Despite the huge disparity in our strengths, she managed to pull me with little sweat. Probably because I was still mumbling about looking sick in the back of my head. I didn't think I looked any worse for wear for someone who just came to back to life!

Nevertheless, I didn't resist being tended to. Although the bath was short it was still pleasant, and the clothes given to me were of fine cloth, although still very simple. Still, I wasn't complaining.

"Our lord is ready to see you," another servant told me before pushing me to what seemed like a library. I was sure the point of the bath was making me ready to see him, not the other way around though, but I kept my mouth shut. I still didn't know if these people were friendly to Lusitania, or if they had any idea of what had happened to my kingdom. They hadn't recognized me though, which clearly indicated that a number of years, perhaps decades had passed by.

I found him with his back towards me, his hands on an open book that he read in front of his shelves. I may have been alive only for a few days, but I still remembered court life, and this man clearly fancied me. Brought me to his house, offered me its services, and now puts himself in the library for a better impression of a wise man.

"I just noticed I never asked your name," he asked me, closing the book and placing it back among many others.

"Oria," I told him, using the name of one of my servants.

"Oria what?"

"Just Oria," I explained. It was better if I didn't try to impersonate royalty. Lusitania after all had strict rules, and I no doubt this place could have them too. "That's all I remember."

"I see, then we will send what ever messengers we have available to the closest lords, see if they lost someone with your name," he explained, crossing the distance between us. "Uncommon name, I must note. I wonder if you are from a close land at all," he confessed, pulling my arm and taking gentle hold, "Your skin is too pale, but don't take that as an insult."

I now noticed the man had a tan compared to me, but that hadn't been obvious at first. Had my skin simply got paler due to my nature? Vampires were creatures of pale skin, for example, but unlike them the sun hadn't burned me.

The man let go of my arm, noticing my lack of response, "I apologize," he whispered. "Tea will be served. Perhaps you could share what you remember. It might make it easier to find your home."

"That is very kind…" I answered, suddenly noting I didn't know how to refer to him.

"Octavius," he helped me.

"Octavius," I repeated back ,"I must inform you, however, that I know little. Perhaps if you could be the one to do the talk, maybe something rings bell?"

"Rings a bell?" he asked curious.

Didn't he know the expression? "Yeah, helps me remember, like the bell of a temple helps us with time."

He seemed confused for a moment before chuckling. "I see. I was not familiar with the expression. Perhaps is part of the language barrier? No translation spell is ever perfect."

An interesting theory, but after he started explaining a bit of the surrounding geography, the closer lands and lords, I started noticing a dangerous pattern. Nothing was called the same as before, as back then when I was alive. Some rivers too followed different paths, and the cultures that flourished in these lands were very strange.

As he went on, it occurred to me that far more time had passed since my death. It was only after he recognized the name Lusitania as part of some ancient history, and its fall as pat of old legend, that I was force to recognize the issue.

It had been centuries, or even a millennia since m death.


	5. CH3: Could I have something stronger?

**CH3: Could I have something stronger?**

Every man or woman asked themselves once in their lives, what were they leaving behind? I may have been young, but the question had certainly popped on my mind in the last hour as Octavius, the rich son of a merchant-turned-count, had made it clear that everything and everyone I knew were now part of old-aged history. I was forced to wonder what everything my family and kingdom had worked hard for was worth.

Destroyed by our own protector, we were now part of the backwater of history. We, one of the wealthiest kingdoms of our time. I kept my hands way from the teapot, afraid my lack of restraint would break the cup.

"Your tea will get cold, Oria," Octavius reminded me.

"Worry not, it's just my lips that are a bit too sensitive," I waved, "The count and his wife, where are they? I wouldn't want to stay in their house much longer without thanking them for the hospitality."

"Oh, they are out for the following days, unfortunately, but I will certainly pass to them your gratefulness."

Octavius, was, despite the odds, a gentleman as well as possessive of restrain and empathy. He had shown tremendous patience, and I think he was actually having fun at explaining me not just main history, but also bit about the local heritage. His racing friend, for example, was just another local, a common man. He clearly enjoyed interacting with the locals and he believed in a personal approach to statesmanship. He reminded me of my brother to be honest, but I knew that despite liking the young man, I couldn't stay for longer.

I asked for Octavius not to send an messangers, that would be better if I did my best to find home. He tried to show me how nonsensical my idea was, and he had a point. Had I been a lost woman, the world wouldn't be safe, but I felt that it was less of me being threatened by someone and more me being threatening to everyone. I knew I would be safe.

Nevertheless, Octavius made me agree to one night in the palace, and in exchange he would allow me to take a horse. I felt bad about using my charms since I knew I was rather pretty, but necessity was such that I could not refuse any help.

Turns out, I found out that night for sure, I couldn't actually fall asleep. Only border it, which was weird. So I just lay in bed for a few hours before a funny thought popped on my mind.

"Where is my sword?" I asked suddenly in the middle of the night. I propped myself up from the bed and felt heat rising to my cheeks. Had I lost it? Had I been so lacking in care and attention? I felt my brother lecturing me from beyond his grave. I was pulling my hair when it finally downed on me it was useless. Sighing, I realized I must have dropped it in the forest. The fog came to mind, and a theory took form in my head. The air perhaps had damaged my attention, and it was something to definitely pay attention too if I came to face it again. If it was connected to Hades, then surely that wouldn't be the last time I saw it.

Sitting back in my bed, I realized the panic of losing my weapon had pulled me far too awake. Opening the doors slightly, I stuck my head out the small opening to check if anyone as around. Seeing the corridor empty, and snuck out and made my way to the library.

It was time to study, and after a few hours, the sun finally rose again. I had managed to read some account of the current trade routes, as well as some of the major cities. Many stood out, but of them all, Orario as the one which really shined.

The guardian had mentioned Orario, and that I would find the flame in its depths. Snuffing out the flame seemed to be a sure way to destroy Hades work, and although such would be certainly great, it didn't come close to have him at my mercy. Perhaps Orario would give me clues as to where he was, but from the names of the gods in the city, I wasn't sure. Zeus had been there with Hera, but no longer. I found mentions of Poseidon too, but not of Hades. In fact, nothing at all.

Like Hades didn't exist.

A book also named Poseidon and Zeus as the Two Brothers, which definitely made me think. It seemed that mortals had forgotten entirely about the God of the Underworld. I rushed to find more information about this subject, but mortals now believed that souls rested in 'Heaven' a place above the clouds. No mentions of the Underworld, other than relating the depths of earth to the beasts of the Dungeon of Orario.

Beasts had always existed, but they were found throughout the world like animals, summoned not from the Underworld but from Tartarus.

I was confused, but it was clear that these books wouldn't help me, and neither could Octavius. I had tied a saddle onto my new horse when I asked Octavius, "I remembered a name in my dreams. 'Hades', is it familiar?"

He scratched his head, "Sorry Oria, I don't who that might be. Is that a royal house?"

I sighed, "I don't know."

Next he handed me a small pouch, seven silver and two gold coins in it together with a seal. "Don't spend it all at once, and certainly, do not spend a gold coin in a place you are staying for the night. Keep moving, do you understand?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, Octavius," giving him a peck in his cheek, I propped myself up in my horse. He was smiling at me like a child and admit it was endearing. I gave him a final nod as he nodded back and yelled to open the gates. Passing through, I tugged the horse and accelerated its pace.

I had been lucky I had been found by a person like Octavius. I doubt the translation spell had been what made him offer me a bed for a night, but I would still remember this. I didn't believe in altruism, but he still had made a very fortunate offer for me. But now that I had lived highly for a night, it was time to get down and feel for once how the peasantry lived. Brother had told me they were the best informants, although not because of loyalty, but because there was none of it. Everyone was for sale for a price, and although the books had been a good start, they didn't have everything.

I still remembered how painfully it was to transition from books to real negotiation tables with nobles and merchants. Real life experiences were what built real knowledge. Have your heads in the books for too long and you would lose your ground in reality. The good clergyman, after all, were comparatively older. Those were the ones rich in experience and life, and their book were usually the most informative.

My first stop was on a small settlement of wood cutters, were I exchanged my fine robes for simpler clothes. I also decided, against my initial tastes, that my brother was right about skirts. Choosing a pair of pants, I though it would be better for my mobility in both day-to-day activities as well as combat. Thinking back on the temple fight, no skirt would have survived it.

Some men eyed me strangely as I picked clothes for a boy, although a thin one. My face would never pass as a boy, for better or for worse, but I could hide it with a hood. Under close inspection, however, my breast would probably give away my gender until I got a breast plate. Armor could do the trick, but I would certainly not find it here. Finally, I also exchanged my sandals for hide boots, which actually gave me a profit. Still, the amount of money here was so little, that one silver coin covered the costs.

Octavius had run me through the conversion rates, so I knew I was well overpaying, but it mattered little right now. The important thing was to arrive at my first point of contact completelyi _nconspicuously._

 _It was evening already when my road finally took me to my next destination. Varsitas was one of the average villages around. It was still sizable, with a fortified square and barracks at one end._

 _I stopped my horse before the most noisy establishment, which was obviously the local tavern, descending from it and waiting a good three seconds when I remembered there was no one around to take my horse for me. Berating myself in silence, I tied it to a post with a couple other mounts._

 _I felt uneasy doing so, leaving it unattended, but there was little I could do. This was the life of peasantry. I entered the tavern, and what was already louder got louder. The many tables were filled, with people all crunched up together in a few of them due to the lack of space. I was surprised, I had to admit, at the number of people and creatures here inside. There were enough here to make my mother fret about space for guests in our hall, and we lived in a castle._

 _As I crossed the hall, hood still up, I managed to get a good look at the locals. There was a mixture of races. Humans were the majority, but I saw people with lizard skin and head, half cats and half men, as well as a lost elf. They were rare back then, and spotting one only was considered a rarity. They were also very territorial, so this one surprised me being here among so many not of his race._

 _Although the entire place was doing its part related to noise, a good chunk of it still came from downstairs. I sat at the bar, and waited for the bartender to turn and get my order. And wait I did. Seconds turned t minutes, and after some ten of those had passed by I called the man's attention._

 _"I'm sorry, but are you not taking orders?" I asked him._

 _He eyed me strangely for a moment. I was getting a lot of those I realized. He stretched his neck a bit closer to get a look under the hood before sighing._

 _"What's up with young girls in these days. Lady, running away from your parents is not just stupid, but irresponsible. Which house do you belong to?"_

 _I felt my cheeks flush._

 _"I want a drink," I said resolutely. Was I that incompetent at mixing with the crowd? What would my brother do if he was here? How would he have gone about it?"_

 _"Really, what drink then?"_

 _I hesitated, wondering if he would have anything I knew, "Voyan? Hurso? No?" I asked as he shook his head. "Milk?"_

 _He stared at me for a second before sighing and whispering, "Fucking kids, I swear," then he turned up to eleven, "WE HAVE A MILK DRINKER HERE LADS!" he announced to the tavern, which then took great interest in me as many raised a glass to 'mil drinkers around the world'._

 _So much for being inconspicuous._

 _The man then pulled a large glass filled with an amber liquid, "AND WHAT WE DO TO MILK DRINKERS, LADS?!"_

 _"WE TURN THEM INTO FUCKING MEN!" they answered in unison, chilling me, an undead, to the bone. What is this? A cult?_

 _Dropping a stone cup over the counter, I will admit that I jumped a little._

 _"I will do to you what I did to your friend. Maybe then you learn your lesson and stay home next time, instead of involving the common folk in your pranks," he muttered as he filled the cup full. Onc e the deed was done, he pushed the cup forward towards me, "So, you gonna drink that?" he whispered as a crowd got together around me._

 _"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" they clapped too every time._

"Maybe its better you get on your fucking pony outside then?" he whispered again, my ear somehow picking up his words despite the noise.

 _"DRINK! DRINK!" I knew none of these people, obviously, but I was impressed at their energy towards me, a complete stranger. Looking back at the eyes of the bartender, I saw the hardened look of a business man, one that I had seen somewhat often among merchants and traders. The look of one that had to rise through the ranks without the benefit of a title or privileges._

 _A feeling of empowerment grew inside me. Suddenly I felt determined. I punched the table almost as a reflex, and when I questioned myself why, I guessed it must have been to mirror his own behavior when he dropped the cup in front of me._

 _"DRINK! DRINK EVRYTHING! ONE GO!" They continued merrily as ever._

 _I saw in his eyes that he had been surprised, and suddenly, he must have been having second thoughts about challenging a someone from a noble family. I wasn't, but he clearly thought I was. No matter the reason, I grabbed the cup. He frowned, almost not believing I was going through with it._

 _"That's Fire Amber, old man!" Someone yelled from the crowd, "You're gonna kill the kid!"_

 _"I WILL DRINK IT!" I suddenly yelled over the crowd, surprising even myself._

 _"THE KID IS DRINKING IT, HE'S DRINKING IT!"_

 _Well, at least I had managed to pass on as a boy for some. I will take a few points here thank you very much._

 _Looking at the cup, I found that determination and took hold of it. Suddenly, I felt that a lot more depended on this drink than it was supposed to, or even possible. Brother had always believed I could do the things he did, despite my lack of confidence. He had gone around the world while he could collecting some of the weirdest stories I had heard. Because of that, they were also the coolest ones._

 _I wondered if he could see me ever being in this position. Almost as if it was a challenge from himself, I raised the cup and started working on it._

 _As soon as I brought it close to my mouth, the strong smell took immediate effect. Again, I could feel no pain, and perhaps that was cheating, but I promise that I could still feel the effects of the alcohol even as a smell. When I parted my lips and poured it in, my throat almost threatened to close, but I strove on and held myself. Gulp after gulp, my throat burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. The great discomfort though was always more of a reminder than actual physical pain though, whatever that meant. Perhaps my human reflexes had remained, despite not needing them in this new body._

 _"DRINK! DRINK!" the crowd continued through every effort of mine, until the very end when I finished it and dropped the stone cup back in the counter. Losing grasp of my strength, however, I less dropped it and more crushed it on the balcony, shattering the cup itself._

 _This only made the crowd wilder as they took hold of my shoulders and lifted me up as they sang my passage into manhood._

 _"THE BOY IS A MAN! THE BOY IS A MAN!"_

 _"Wait! Kid now needs a girl for the night!" Someone said, and others clearly took note._

 _"The kids a woman herself," said the bartender suddenly, silencing the crowd._

 _It didn't last long. The crowd fell on laughter as they picked on many grown men on the fact they hadn't been able to drink the full cup once upon a time but I had. I felt a pang of injustice since I was pretty sure this wasn't about me being younger, but because I was a woman. The tavern eventually settled once more and people resumed their previous tables. Chattering continued, but now I was receiving some dangerous glances. Half the crowd was drunk, so some men had taken personal the humiliation and would probably do something stupid before the night was over._

 _I tried to settle on my seat at the balcony when an old woman, sitting at one end of the counter, lifted her hands into a thumbs up and a smile. Poor thing seemed sweet, but she only had one single teeth, so I was slightly taken aback._

 _"This ain't your first time drinking," the bartender said as he cleaned the cup I had broken._

 _"Sorry about the cup, I didn't mean—"_

 _He waved at me, "Let it go, I guess I deserve it. So, who are you?"_

 _For the second time, I had been asked for my name. I had lied the first time, fearing the repercussions of my identity, but now I understood that would never matter._

 _"Emilia," I said, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction at using my real name._

 _"Just that?" he asked with a knowing look._

 _"Just that."_

 _"Sure," he chuckled, "Not only we have a female woodcutter, she also looks like she hasn't worked a day in her life. Are you blessed by the gods by any chance?" he asked mockingly, I knew, but for some reason I took him seriously._

 _"Cursed," I let out, feeling oddly honest. It didn't take me long to figure out alcohol could still have an effect on me. "Not the beauty, but my life."_

 _"A poet too, look at that. Well, if you are also a brawler, downstairs id the way to go. My son organizes the fighting matches of these lands."_

 _I was slightly perplexed, "Aren't they illegal?" They were at least back in Lusitania. Gods, had civilization regressed in the meantime?_

 _"In the cities, yes, but here, we are away from the King's retinue, just the count's. The man is a fan of the… 'sport' too."_

 _"You call that a sport?" I asked incredulous._

 _He shook his shoulders, "Some want to become an adventure, receive a blessing and challenging the unchallengeable. But some," he emphasized, "Are more realistic. More pragmatic. Here they can fight, feel the adrenaline, make their share of money, and probably not get killed."_

 _I understood what he was saying, but still wasn't particularly inclined to agree with him._

 _"Entertainment taints the honor of the action," he mused._

 _He laughed at me, "And don't the gods use us to entertain themselves?"_

 _"Who says I don't disagree with the gods?" I spat, "Fuck them." I said the F word, and suddenly I felt regret and embarrassment. I felt like I had lowered my standards of life somehow, but the rage behind the sentiment had been too real, too uncontrollable._

 _I had returned to life, defy the natural order, just to kill one of them. I had to think though, why did Hades think I was a good choice. Had he even been the main summoner? Had my will not mattered? Somehow, I felt that, is I didn't really want to rise from those ashes, I wouldn't have, but I couldn't be sure I had a choice to begin with. At the very least, I should make do with what I had. I shouldn't waste this opportunity. Few have one like this, or perhaps, I'm the first?_

 _"How much do you make in a fight?" I asked suddenly._

 _He raised an eyebrow, or perhaps it had been raised since the beginning. I recognized I wasn't behaving like the norms would have me to._

 _"Depends on how much money there is on the table. I think today is a good night, and you are still on time if you want to waste some money. If you always chose the right champion, maybe you can get out of here with the equivalent of a silver coin." He explained as he prepared a drink._

 _He poured a combination of ingredients that had been hard to follow, serving a couple of men with the heads of eagles._

 _"You misunderstand," I said._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"How much I can make if I fight?"_


	6. CH4: Here she dies with some honor, does

I'm on a roll lol. Anyway, this is the last for a while. Maybe I get another chapter this week, but don't hold your breath. Three new chapters at once. Probably doubled the size of this story. You guys have a good night.

 **CH4: Here she dies with some honor, doesn't she?**

"This absolute madness, Charles! If the daughter of a royal dies in this establishment, they will have both our heads!" the bartender exclaimed to his son among the yells f the underground crowd. A fight was currently ongoing inside fenced area, at the center of the basement, with benches around it in increasing height for a better view.

His son, Charles, then looks at me and props out a simple question, "Are you a noblewoman?"

"No!"

"What's your age?"

"Seventeen!" I didn't actually remember my age, I thought that was a good number to go and the man didn't bat an eye.

"What's your full name?"

"Emilia!" I spat once more.

He then looked at his father and gave him a thumbs up, "I believe her."

"Well, I don't!" he answered, "She's not competing, and that's the end of the matter. I still make the rules of in this tavern!"

"You said the fighter takes a 70% cut, right?" I interjected, making both of them look at me, "You take it all, all of my winnings. All I want, is that sword!" I pointed to Charles hip.

"What?" Charles asked, but his father had paid attention to another detail.

"She knows what 70% is, Charles, she is educated! She is not a street girl, I bet she never even spread her legs once! She dies here, we have noble blood on the field!"

Charles looked between me and his father, and then back at his hip. "Maybe this is why she is not a normal street girl. Emilia, how do you know mathematics?"

"My father was a clergyman," I answered quickly, "We have spent our lives traveling, but he was killed a few days ago and I lost his sword."

This time, however, I knew Charles wasn't buying it. Maybe he did have a nose for lies, but that didn't stop him from nodding and tapping his father's shoulders. "She is literally giving us free money, father."

"She would have to win one bout to give us something!" he exclaimed again as the crowd got louder as one fighter was thrown into the ground. Dust rose too as the fight went to the floor, but that didn't stop people from waving their arms around as their fighter was either the one getting punched to death or the one delivering the punch.

"I will pay an entrance fee then, two silver coins," I informed them.

Both looked at me as if I had a second head.

"You can buy a sword with that money if you know where to look," the father told me.

I shrugged, "But I don't so here I am."

In truth, what I really wanted to test was my strength against normal men. Sure, muscular and experienced, but still, normal. I knew my physical abilities were strengthened by the supernatural, but it would be nice if I could get a sense of how much. Furthermore, I could still reign in my strength and focus on my movement, dexterity, and technique. Those not only were as important as brute strength, my brother's words still rang in my ears. My forte was not force, but speed and precision. I felt that despite Hades curse, that would still be true for my future challenges.

"You really wanna get you head broken in two don't ya?" Charles smiled, "Get in the line, kid."

This time his father didn't stop me, but I did hear him call his son crazy.

"If her father's really dead and she is all alone, than it's a matter of time before we find her either in a ditch or field, or maybe in a few blocks south as a prostitute. At least, here she dies with some honor, doesn't she?"

I closed my eyes with strength for a second and opened them again. The crowd was loud, praising and cursing the fighters in the ring depending on how the fight was going. The men besides me all eyed with raised eyebrows. I wasn't short, and was probably the height of some of them, but my figure was slim, and depending on the angle, clearly effeminate. Contrasting with some of the men here, which were as much of a stereotype of the burly man as it was possible, I was the clear outlier.

But I was Princess Emilia, so here's where I belonged. In the outliers. I just hoped I was part of those that survived the limelight. Nobles that took too many risks did one day simply not awake. Although here it wasn't as much of an assassination as much as it was suicide if you went by physical ability.

I stretched my muscles, my fight being the next. I heard the crowd yell and scream like before, but this time it was gaining more fervor. Hearing some bones crunch from the other side of the door, I realized things were getting as violent as they could.

And then I heard a body drop. The fight was over. Some voices were disappointed, but others were as content as they could get. Charles came by and opened the door for me to enter the rig.

"No weapons nor magic. Only your fists, understood?" he asked me, at my nodding, he simply shook his head, "Please don't be afraid of giving up. I like money, and I thank you for your two pieces of silver, but I still have some dignity, or at least my kind of dignity. Ask for mercy, and I will give you."

I nodded once again.

"Now let me see your back," he said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" I said surprised.

"I need to see your Falna. Rarely an adventurer drops through these parts, but I'm not taking any risks. If I let a child of a god get in that ring, I'm fucked. So, get started," he said impatiently.

Our eyes locked for a second before I turned around and lifted part of my upper tunic.

"Fuck sake, you really have nothing. I don't if that makes it better or worse," He told me before nodding and opening the door.

Entering the ring, a good part of the crowd fell in laughter. They quickly joined one another in mocking me while another part of the crowd increased their bets on my opponent.

"Two silver coins on Big G!" I heard a man yell, causing others laugh.

"So now you drop your money, Little Prince? Hard choice ain't it?" they said.

"Two silver coins on the girl!" yelled an old man with two pieces of glass before his eyes, and others called him crazy.

"Stan, now you've really lost it!"

He raised a finger and made a 'no' gesture, "I can feel it," he told the crowd, "Sometimes one person can make the difference!"

"You say that every time, old man!"

After the bets had stabilized, they announced the odds. Despite Stan's generous action, odds were still heavily against me. Only two other madmen had put their money on me, and even then, it was just in the off chance I lucked out. They would make a lot of money if I got around this 'Big G'.

Charles reminded us of the rules once again, reminding us that our arms were the only weapons allowed, and then he took the bell from one servant and rang it himself.

The fight was on.

The big man was simple. He looked at me and advanced, readying his punches. I tried my best to enter a fluid stance, since I would be the one doing the most of the movement. Putting a foot behind and raising my hands into fists, I didn't wait for the man to make his first move.

I inched closer and faster than he expected, but still within human limits. My fist was already flying towards the man's neck when it found a hardened tower of muscle. I hadn't put much strength behind, and clearly the man was built for stronger forces. My punch failing o take an impact, he took over his shoulder, raising me as he sped against me and though meat the other end of the rig. I crashed on the floor, raising dust until I came to a stop.

I supposed even Big G could chivalrous. This attack was clearly an attempt to gently put me out of the fight without actually throwing a punch. I was thankful, I really was, despite not needing it.

The crowd was laughing at me, but it got somewhat quitter once I stood up and gave no indication of giving up. Entering the same stance once again, it was clearly that I needed to be faster, and no doubt put some more strength into it.

This time I waited for him to come, hoping to use his move to set the rhythm. Best thing was for one to do so, this way the fight would play more by one's rules, but right now I needed to get a feel for it. It had been a thousand years since my last fight, and I had never fought a man of such size before.

The man looked at me before the punch, a last act of apology I guessed, and I ducked, letting it fly above me.

"OH!" The crowd yelled, some even clapping.

At least I could speed myself up, and I didn't feel like I was using the curse. This was a speed I could've achieved when alive. The next punch however, came faster, and I underestimated him. I still managed to duck, but this time the back of head scrapped his knuckles and my ears rang and I rolled to the side to help dissipate the force.

I skidded over the dirt but managed to end standing and in stance. Bending my knees, I rushed forward. He threw another punch and I managed to dodge to the sides, while lifting one fist and getting a direct hit on his cheeks.

The man now stumbled back, but it hadn't been the force to do it, but the accuracy. Enraged, and probably deciding to cut lose some of his restraints on a woman, the came and threw consecutive strikes. I dodged the first by backing away, dodged the second by going to the right, but the third my shoulder in full.

Not only I fell back, I spun in the air until me face found the ground. Before I had even stood up, another punch caught my bely and three my in the air. Again, I was thrown away by his strikes, but tis time it had been done well. He was no longer taking it easy on me.

I felt my ribs broken after I landed, and I'm sure he had felt that too with his fist. What he didn't know is that didn't necessarily impede my style since I just didn't feel it, but the numbing sensation was somewhat distracting, and my living instincts still flared despite my nature.

I rolled as the man came crashing on me, tried to land his elbow on me before I could stand back up. I used my palms for attrition, and I felt the little rocks on the floor cutting my hand. My ash would be barely unnoticeable in the dirt, however, or so I hoped. Nevertheless, I managed to stop my roll without moving too much, leaving me in range to punish his opening now that he was on the floor.

I jumped, rotating my elbow in an arc for added momentum, finishing its path on the man's skull. His head sprang down like a doll and hit the floor, but he immediately got back up while trying to strike me. True to his experience, he got me, but I had managed to see it coming, so the damage wasn't so great. He lifted his elbow as he returned from the floor, catching my side as I tried to move away.

I manage to take a few steps back, but he was on me like an enraged bull. People were starting to get excited I had survived this long, and he was starting to feel humiliated. I could see it in his expression.

I waited for his fists, but his shoulder came first wit surprising flexibility and speed, taking me in the chest and compressing my skeleton for a brief second. It was all he needed to grab my skull with a hand, lifted me, and readied his other hand into a fist.

It came for my face, but my arms managed to get in the way, but failed to stop it. Instead of his knuckles, my own arms were pressed against my nose. I barely had time to register what was happening when the second fist came. Again, I rose my arms but this time I had been even sloppier. His fist crashed on my arms and I felt one of them break due to a combination of his strength, but also of poor positioning of my part.

With my good arm that was left, I didn't wait for his next attack. Fighting against the pressing hand on my head, I punched up and managed to find his elbow on the side despite my poor view and pressure on my skull. My eyes were starting to get confused, and images were starting to split in two, but nevertheless I had found my target and it had been enough for him to let me go.

Falling on the ground, I took the initiative and kept moving. He was surprised, and I guessed most were. Although I had been doing my best to not use my curse, the only reason I wasn't out was because I didn't feel pain, and perhaps, I couldn't actually be knocked out for a similar reason I could not sleep.

My broken arm lingered besides my body, but my good one was still up, faithful and ready for combat.

"Ask for mercy, Emilia!" I heard Charles' vice, but it went unanswered.

I took a good look at Big G and made a plan for my last strike. I had managed a good hit on his right cheek, as well as another on his left elbow. I could make an opening, and thankfully, my right arm was the one still good, so I still had a chance for a precise strike.

Big G seemed to also be taking his time. He wasn't as hurt as I was, but he knew one good strike was all it took for a man to go down. I had survived several that should've knocked me out. The last one, I admit, thanks to my increased resistance and resilience.

I shot forwards, pushing my speed up to, and perhaps defying slightly, the fastest I had achieved when alive, in a bout with my brother.

I skipped right, and opened myself for a strike from his left arm. He took the bait and extended his fist, and whatever the cause, he underestimated the damage I had done to his elbow, but I had felt it when I punched him. His reach didn't make it, and I managed to escape it by simply moving forwards and closing the distance, then I got inside his range and around, leaving his right arm block on the other side as I got into his left.

I jumped.

I punched.

A clean hit on the side of his head and the man, only human went down.

I understood he had fought admirably against me, and that the last move I had made had required some input from the curse, but I my pride had gotten in the way and I forced my victory.

I felt ashamed as Big G's body fell on the ground like a tree that has just been cut. It was a loud noise too, which was followed by a second of silence and what seemed to be an eternity of chaos.

"SHE HAS A FALNA, A CHILD OF A GOD!" Someone screamed.

People were yelling at each other, but a good part was against me. Charles interrupted the confusion raising his hand.

"I did check for a Falna previously, and she has none," He said.

"Falnas can be hidden!"

"No, they can't!"

"This is impossible!"

"Show your back!"

"Show your back!"

The crowd became a chorus and I felt there was only one way to end this. I lifted the back side of my tunic, and quickly the small basement arena was silent. Most seemed absolutely mad, but the three guys that 'believed' in me seemed pretty content.

"I can't allow you to compete any more with that arm, Emilia, so you need to leave the Arena," Charles said, now right beside me on the other side of the fence.

I nodded, fully accepting the fact I shouldn't be in the rig any longer. I may have some variation of immortality, but I was tired, and definitely very hungry.

It was then that Charles threw me his sword. I managed to take hold of it by the handle with my good hand.

"Oh, thank you," I said as he honored the agreement.

"Don't thank me," he shook his head, "I have the feeling you will need that very soon."


	7. CH5: Given the right to live

**CH5: You may be given you the right to live, if only for a short while**

I was aware that I had done nothing in this evening but to attract attention. It had become clear to me along the fight that my body took alcohol much better than a normal human. I drank quite a few times during royal dinners. In negotiations, my brother had shown me how drinking could also play a role in business. Alcohol could be great in easing the mind and allowing for a sharper and precise tongue, which could be essential in directing a conversation and the development of ideas. It also created a bridge between two different individuals who still saw a reflection of themselves in the other thanks drinking from a common beverage.

Drink in excess, however, and all of that would go away. Your movements and lips become sloppier, your words lose their shine, and your strategy drowns in a pool of arrogance and insensitivity. I had drank a bit too much a few times, but never crossed any lines. No matter, I knew I had drank enough to put me out for the night, and yet, I had gone to defeat a man with triple my human weight by the use of great dexterity. Sure, I had used my supernatural strength at the end, but nevertheless through the appliance of careful and accurate movements.

And now, by upsetting the expectations of game addicted men, I had dozens of no doubt creatively thinking of ways to get me killed. Unfortunately, I was still unaware of my current predicament. My immortality could not be assured since I had betrayed Hades right from the get-go. I could fight if I needed to but my strength was best kept hidden, and I had no intention to let them have a go at me and be their punch sack, even with numbed senses.

Thinking about it harder, if I let anyone even have a peek at my interiors, a conglomerate of warm ash, I would no doubt be ruled as a monster. I mean… I probably was, but I had no intention of giving up living. At least not until my deed was done.

Charles then opened his clearly too big of a mouth, "I will give you guys this one for free! She's a commoner lads, it's free game to whoever gets her first!"

I gasped. The son of a…. Sword in hand, I didn't even try to put it on my waist. I held it in my hand, albeit pointing its sharp end downwards, and went up the staircase at the far end of the cave-basement. Going up stairs, I passed through the hall where many were still drinking. Despite my clear hurried pace, a woman double my normal age took hold of me by the shoulder and pulled me closer. Or tried to, since I didn't actually move and she basically used me to pull herself out of the table.

She almost fell on the floor if not by my hand in her waist, which made her giggle as she got herself back on foot and hugged me. Lifting her cup, and spilling much of its contents on the floor, she proclaimed,

"This is our little hero, she finished what old man Gustav put in her drink in one go! How's that for how much a girl can drink, Ferdinand?!" She asked someone on the table. The man in question glanced at me, paying particular attention to my limp arm, hanging on my shoulder like a wet sock.

"Old man Gustav was just living things up over here. He watered down her drink for some excitement. God knows this place has seen better days!" he said, completely ignoring my injury after all.

An involuntary frown appeared on my face. This place had seen better days? It was packed!

The lady then pulled herself and me closer to the table, and I let her not just to keep up appearances, but I felt I would be embarrassing her if I just left. I kinda understood her excitement, seeing me as a girl stumping men at their own 'macho men activities'. "You always complain, Ferdinand! And you say that 'cause you couldn't finish half of what she did!"

He punched the table, "You did not! We get a drink then right here and now—"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in quite the hurry right now—" I tried to say, realizing I simply had to go as I saw some men come up the stairs. Some of them had given me quite the cross look down in the arena.

"Honey, you have to show him—" she tried to argue, but I forced the woman off me as I realized how big of a group was maybe coming after me. I couldn't be sure yet, but risking and causing a scene wasn't in my best interests. My human instincts were also flaring, even though my body could probably handle the trouble, my emotions did not seem adjusted to that.

This time I did a light run, forgoing any kind of walk and reached the end of the tavern. Opening the door to get outside, I saw my horse rising and screeching in one second, and in the other, an axe went through its head, which fell on the ground with its mouth stuck opened from screaming. The body fell with a thud on the mud which splashed water over to my knees. It was then that I took note of the rain and the darkness around the tavern away from the lights from the windows to inside.

The door then opened behind me and I felt a push which did force me to take a couple of steps forward in order to not stumble and fall.

"Oh, seems she can take quite a punch Doctor," a rough voice said. I turned around to see a few men, one of them only slightly larger than me cracking his knuckles. Somehow, he felt much more dangerous than Big G ever was.

Besides me was a shorter man than any other around, thinner too. Still, just the way he composed himself made me think he was the boss, and everyone else was his bodyguard, lackey, servant, whatever the right term.

Four men came from the door counting this 'doctor', and looking behind, I saw my horse's killer holding his axe like a sledgehammer as well as another with a great sword that made me wonder if it wasn't a bat instead.

That last one showed me a crooked smile, "I don't think you are running from this little girl—"

"Anthony, shut up," the doctor said in a weirdly levelled tone, "Emilia, wasn't it? Pleasure to officially meet you."

I snapped my head towards him and made my best to look angry, "Not sure I can say the same. Look, I'm sorry for your loss, but I won fair and square!" I yelled while rattling the sword, threatening to raise it.

My threat was dully ignored, which did actually made some sense. I was just a little girl for them, albeit a skillful fighter. "You did, indeed, and it was beautiful!" he exclaimed before dropping to a weirdly disappointed look, "But fairness costs money, Emilia, and the world doesn't like that. Its state of balance leans not towards a lawful society, but a society that is made lawful. And you know how you make a society lawful, Emilia?" He asked me in quite the patronizing tone.

I didn't even nudge to answer, and he continued his monologue.

"Punishment. Might make right, Emilia, and in the way I see it, you're trying to upset this careful balance. But you're lucky, because people like me are its watchful guardians—"

"Do you give this spiel to everyone you're about kill?" I interrupted him.

He waved a hand, "Of course not, only to those I'm kidnapping," He then took off a small pin from his pockets and started picking off dirt from under his nail.

"I think you won't find me very agreeable," I spat, raising my sword.

He stopped cleaning his nail for a second, "Yeah… which is why I said 'kidnapping'. Nevertheless, I need a new fighter. I invested too much money on Big G for him to die so early in his career. I was going to take him to the big leagues you see? But now it has to be you, and I will think twice about fighting this guys!" he exclaimed, slapping the back of two of his bodyguards, "This lads here are children of a very special god, one that blesses the most ferocious mercenaries. You sure you wanna fight your way out of this?"

I kept my sword raised after his silence.

He sighed, "Please don't break her too much," and his servants moved forward. I felt the two behind me take steps too.

I took my stance and readied myself to start moving, trusting my superior agility to out maneuver my many opponents. I did none of that though as a wild scream, which I couldn't exactly differentiate between the screech of a beast or of a mad drunk, but it had its impact.

We all hesitated and in the moment after an explosion of black smoke blackened our view. The men and myself started coughing, but soon as I had lowered my head to control my breathing, I heard and felt a body land besides me pull on my sleeve of my good arm. He sprinted then and I let him take me since he seemed to know where he was going. Somehow avoiding all of my enemies, he found the breech and literally dragged me in a flash before jumping, still pulling me.

We landed on a lizard, and not just any lizard. It was going fast, fast enough that once we were over it, I had to force my hand on its skin and press it in order to not fall behind. Barely after we had landed on the back of the animal, I managed to get a glimpse of whoever had helped me. He seemed to be a man based on his light armor, and hand musculature, which pulled a bow and an arrow with incredible speed. He then pulled the string and fired it away, and I heard a clang behind us.

Had he hit an incoming projectile with an arrow just like that?

He quickly pulled another arrow and fired it once more, and again I heard the same metallic sound. He managed the feet twice more, not doing a third time as their arrow passed by way above us to be any threat. We were then finally out of their range once we took a turn after a mass of trees, making them lose sight of us.

He then turned his face towards me as he took the reigns of the giant lizard, but I could barely see his face in the night, which was also under a hood.

"I will find a safe place for us to spend the night. They will no doubt be looking for you," He yelled against the wind.

I didn't answer, believing it was not needed. Sighing, I simply kept my hold on the lizard and let the man take me with him. Whatever his intentions, I believed I was safe. If he was going to take me somewhere I could be safe, it would probably be isolated, and there, I could fight him with no restraints. Maybe it wouldn't be an easy fight, but I could kill him if I needed. His speed, although the greatest I had found in a human since waking up, was no match to the demon in my fallen capital, and now I had a sword with me which I surprisingly hadn't lost in the confusion. Made me wonder how I could lose the other so easily.

I wasn't sure how long it passed, but eventually we came to a stop shortly after the rain had passed. He found a small place behind a hill, close to a clearing which would allow us to spot any pursuers if needed.

Settling down, we didn't exchange a word as he set up camp, lighting a fire with wood, flint, and stone. The lizard lied down close to the fire, taking up space from half the circle around it. The man then sat down on the lizard's long and thick tail. Only then he took off his hood.

"You're going to sit or what?" he asked me, raising his hands in front of the fire.

His hair was blond, his eyes golden too as he looked at me with uncertainty. His light armor was made of a mixture of leather and metal. It was placed on top of a green tunic that reminded me of my own, which was just a common one from a woodcutter settlement. I stepped carefully, almost as if readying myself for a surprise attack until I found a dead trunk clos enough to the fire. Looking down, I realized it was the perfect way to avoid the mud. I sat opposite to him and it was then that I suddenly felt the heat of the fire, and it gave me such incredible warmth. It felt like the source of all that was good, bathing me in a pool of relaxation.

I had even lost track of my surroundings, only returning to them as he shook a bottle in front of me.

"You don't need this do you? An elixir to fight poisons… which does include alcohol."

"I… don't think so?" I said unsurely.

He hummed, "I guess you're not the kind of monster that can get drunk," I tensed under the name, "It would be a fun sight to see though—"

"That's not a pleasant thing to call a girl," I said, fidgeting under his gaze, "Just because of what happened back—"

"I know," he said simply, so directly and honestly, that in fact, it had alleviated some of my tension.

"Sorry?" I still asked knowing the answer.

He sighed, "I have been following you since you got rid of the demon, back in the Magna Lusa."

"Magna Lusa?"

"That's what we call the Cursed City of the West," he said as he jumped over the lizard's back, reaching for a backpack tied to the animal, "There are others, but that one is the worst."

"How so?" I asked, curious about my ancestral land.

"Legends are bountiful, but the one most probable, in my most humble opinion," he was prodding the backpack's pockets incessantly. Finally, he seemed to find what he was looking for, his lips curving in a smiled, "Anyway, one of the legends tells it was the capital of a greedy empire, one that fell after crossing its word with the gods. Such is the origin of the curse."

I stopped myself from saying anything, but I felt my hypothetical blood boiling at such historical distortion. We had betrayed no one! And greedy? Greedy? Not our fault other kingdoms were mismanaged by tyrants, bastards, and plagued by civil wars!

"That demon was a pain in the ass, he never let anyone get close to the city, and many had actually died trying to defeat him."

"And you?" I prodded. 'Wanna take a try?' I felt like asking before growing concerned at how easily I had been riled up. I started taking slow breaths, maybe it would help? Did I even have lungs? I did cough back then among inside the smoke.

"We fought trice, and after the last time I and my squad had somewhat given up. We were three, you see? But then you show up and just get the thing across the line. You slayed the beast and now it has gone to its… next great adventure," He said, opening a small sack he had gotten from the backpack and shoving his hand inside. He took off what seemed to be seeds, and he seemed to be taking great pleasure at eating them. Strange though, since they seemed hardly filling for a grown man.

"Is that all you saw?" I asked him, curious to see if he had seen my birth.

He then momentarily took his eyes off the seeds and looked at me, "Was there anything else to see?"

I didn't know how to answer at first, but eventually something came, "I was just wondering if… you saw where I dropped my sword."

"Where you dropped your s—" He said, taking a look at the blade besides me. "That's not the same as the demon gave you," he noticed, "Sorry, it was probably in woods. They have an effect on people. Personally, I find it worse than the curse in the city. I lost you there though, so I can't be sure."

"I see," I mumbled. I had deduced that much, but at least I had something of a confirmation. Was my body weak to magical mists? Was there a specific curse? I could only wonder. I had no idea yet how to find out. "Why are you following me? Or even, why did you 'save' me?"

"You can be useful!" he exclaimed, "That demon isn't the only dark creature in the city. It was already a theory of mine, but now I am sure. My squad sent me a message today, and the city remains shrouded in a deep curse that has worsened, obligating them to retreat. You see where I am going?"

"You want me to help you?"

He shook his hand, "Not that simple. More like, 'help me help you'. Catch my meaning?"

"No," I said resolutely, "I do not 'catch your meaning'. Why exactly should I go along with that?"

"Because," he raised a finger as he chewed on a few seeds, "I've been looking for you. 'A creature as dark as the night, and yet, as solemn as damsel' went my goddess warning, although I hadn't expected it to be so literal. Prophecies are usually less straightforward," he said somewhat irritably, "But you fit to the letter, which makes my life easier. You're beautiful, no doubt, but when I look at you, and I mean, truly look at you," he emphasized, his eyes changing color to a dark blue, "I see terrible things," he then whispered.

My good arm instinctively went over my chest. Somehow, I knew he could see inside, understand what I was truly made off, and for some reason I though for a brief moment that putting my arm over myself would do any effect.

"That's a lot of souls, although, and although most of them came from the demon you killed, some, did not. Some, you had from the beginning," his voice then turned serious, a sharper edge to it, "Where did you get them?"

Our little camp was silent, if not for the loud breathing of the lizard.

I clenched my teeth—

"Forget it, silly question," he waved, "I shouldn't have asked."

"Know the answer?" I asked him, realizing I didn't. There was still much I didn't know about my new life, or if it could even be described as such.

He shrugged, "Not really, but I fear it. I will take my goddess advice and remain ignorant of it."

"I see, but you still haven't really convinced me," I chewed my upper lip, "The way I see it, you need two other people to fight a demon I defeated alone. I may have one arm less, but you by the math, have four less."

"Right, but I'm never truly alone," he nodded, looking at me with his eyes back to their normal color, "I'm Joseph, Child of Abeona, Goddess of Safe Journeys," he announced proudly, "Kill me, and you will have won your freedom guaranteed for one single day. Afterwards, you shall live under the treat of vengeance of a Familia composed of rangers and specialists coming specially after your neck. But we are willing to cooperate with you, an aberration of nature. Reciprocate that trust, and you may be given you the right to live, if only for a short while," he explained, throwing a few more seeds down his throat.


End file.
